


Rebirth

by General_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Danvers/pseuds/General_Danvers
Summary: This is a really awful summary but you are just going to have to read it. Slowburn SuperCat.





	1. Beginnings

So this is instalment numero uno of Rebirth. It is Supercat, therefor F/F. It is set after Myriad and divergent from there, and so there is no Mon-El and no Maggie Sawyer. How ever i have resurrected someone because like... she deserved better. This fic is probably going to end up with some pretty seriously made up Kryptonian law but i will only make it up if i can make it sound like it makes sense. ;)

Let me know what you think so far as reviews inspire my muse.

I do not have a beta reader and so all edits are done by myself and are admittedly not terribly thorough (Please keep in mind i am Australian and so there may be some random U's in words where there probably is no need for them, that's just how i roll.)

I do not own any of the canon characters i have used in this fic, only the OCs. The plot is my own and does not reflect upon the show. a.k.a, there are very few spoilers here i hope.

*************************

Kara knew something was wrong the moment she moved into the fishbowl office and saw Cat slumped over her desk. Concern bloomed in her chest flooding her eyes as she moved forward in a hurry and gently brushed the hair back from Cats face. The Kryptonian could hear the woman's steady heart beat so wasn't concerned that she was dead but... sleeping on her desk? That wasn't like Cat at all.

"Ms. Grant?" Kara asked gently, lightly touching Cat over the shoulder and giving a gentle shake.

The reaction was so abrupt that Kara actually stumbled back, startled, and landed on her backside on the floor. Cat had let out a pained cry and pulled back away from the source of contact looking just as startled as Kara felt.

"What the hell, Kiera? Did I say you could touch my person?" Cat gained her composure quicker than Kara did but she couldn't mask the pain.

"Ms. Grant are you hurt?" Kara asked ignoring the annoyance flashing across Cat's face.

"No. It's none of your business. Why do you care?" Cat's tone was sharp and frustrated and... scared.

Kara threw caution to the wind as she picked herself up off the floor, it wasn't unusual to see Cat wearing a suit of some sort, as she was today, but the fact that it was pushing 100 outside raised a red flag suddenly. Knowing she may well lose her job for this Kara grit her teeth and moved around behind the extremely cautious looking Cat Grant and without warning pulled at the neck of Cats suit. Kara gasped at what she saw as she pulled the clothing away from Cats neck and shoulder.

There, over the curve of Cats shoulder, was an extremely painful looking bite. Deep purple, almost in a perfect circle, was one of the worst looking bruises she had ever seen and in the purple was cut and torn skin. It was horrendous and Kara felt a deep rage flare up that someone could do this.

"Who did that?" Kara's tone was so cold it actually made Cat shiver as she pulled away.

"It's none of your business." Cat attempted a deep scowl but the fear was still there in her eyes.

"Ms. Grant. Who. Did. This?" Kara had never been so angry, she didn't even know why she was as furious as she was.

"Why do you care?" Cats stoic facade broke then, she was shaking trying to hold back the sobs.

"It was that haggard prick you had me set up that date with wasn't it?" Kara's tone was softer now but imploring and Cat broke.

Sobs wracked her body and Kara wasted no time as she gently, careful of her injuries, scooped Cat to her into a hug allowing Cat to get it out. Get it out she did, the sobs were body shaking and Cat clutched tightly to Kara's shirt even as she cried into her assistants neck. Kara was shaking with emotion. Fury, anguish, rage, shame at not having been there save Cat from this.

"You need to go to the hospital." Kara spoke gently when it seemed Cat was starting to calm down.

"No. I don't need this getting out." The shaky, strained voice was firm. Kara wouldn't be able to convince her.

"Then... can I get my sister to take a look?" Kara asked after a moment.

"You're not going to ask what happened?" Cat didn't answer the question but she didn't refuse either so when she pulled away Kara text her sister to meet at her apartment.

"Do I need to? Things seem a little self explanatory." Ever the efficient assistant Kara spoke while texting James to come to Cat's office immediately.

"Maybe you're only getting half the story." Cat murmured ignoring the sharp look from her assistant.

"Did you want it? Did you tell him to stop?" Kara asked and Cat looked away her hands shaking.

James Olsen walked into the office looking a little confused, Cat turned away from the man so he couldn't see the look on her face and the puffy eyes. Kara sighed and looked from Cat to James.

"James Ms. Grant needs you to cover for her for the rest of the day, can you do that? She needs some personal time." Kara says and James seemed surprised that Cat didn't argue.

"Ah, Yeah sure. Ms. Grant's already done the hard part anyways." He smiles through his confusion flashing Kara a questioning look.

"Thank you James, if you need anything just call. I'll be taking her home." Kara says firmly causing Cats protests to die on her tongue.

"Sure thing. Hope you're feeling better soon Ms. Grant." James offered kindly.

"Who said I'm not feeling fantastic already Mr Olsen." Cat shot back harshly and Jimmy could only lift his hands in defeat.

"Grab your things Ms. Grant, your driver is downstairs waiting." Kara spoke firmly, more firmly than she ever had to Cat. It was the true indicator that the assistant was in absolutely no mood for Cats nonsense.

"Yes Kiera." Snarked the CEO before the pair left James looking utterly perplexed.

************************************

The car ride had been quiet but thankfully it had been fairly short so the pair found themselves, much to Cats annoyance, at Kara's apartment in short order. In fact they had arrived before Alex had gotten there so Kara made the Mogul a stiff drink certain it would help the woman calm down. Outwardly she looked as much the composed journalist she was but on the inside she was a trembling mess.

"Ms. Grant, can you tell me what happened?" Kara asked sitting down a short distance from the Queen of All Media.

"I don't know. It was dinner and drinks, just like you set up. Patrick was rather charming but he came on a bit strong. Not that I'm broke but if a man's offering to foot the bill I'm going to let him. I don't remember much more until we were back at my penthouse." Cats hand began to shake and she promptly put the glass of scotch on the coffee table.

"So, he was plying you with alcohol. What do you remember from the penthouse?" Kara asked secretly very glad that Carter was with his father this week.

"You know, I'm a fairly forward woman Kiera. I'm not exactly shy about admitting to some sexual deviance. I've done quite a bit of experimenting over the years, I know what I like and what I don't like and I know that there are some things you only do with a lover you trust." Kara's cheeks flamed, she was not nearly so experienced in this department. Like at all.

"So... it was consensual?" Kara was watching cat with interest and sympathy blended in blue eyes.

"I told him no... I think." Cats uncertainly raked at Kara's conscience.

"Ms. Grant, what did he do?" Kara asked softly watching the revulsion twist Cat's face as memories played fresh in her mind.

"He... he undressed me. He was rough, too rough. I have more bruises you can't see. I wasn't ready for him when he... when I started screaming he flipped me over. It might have been better that way but... he didn't take me the traditional way." Cat was shaking much more apparently now and Kara moved closer on the sofa and wrapped her arms gently around the woman.

"I was even less ready. It still hurts. I wanted to scream. I tried, I screamed for... for Supergirl. But when I didn't stop screaming he pushed my face into a pillow. I couldn't breath let alone scream and when I was... I think I was dying? I don't know. But I forgot the pain and humiliation for a little while until he bit me. He bit me so hard as he finished." Cat broke down into sobs just as the door quietly opened and Alex Danvers stepped in looking confused but immediately concerned.

"I didn't sleep... I just lay there... I couldn't figure out... why this happened to me... I'm Cat freaking Grant." Cat got out between sobs and if the circumstances were different, if the assault wasn't so damn real, Kara probably would have laughed.

"Sh, it's ok now Ms. Grant. He won't ever hurt you again." Kara whispered gently, her tone soft and soothing as Cat once again had her head tucked under her chin.

Alex observed the two, she had never really liked how Cat treated Kara but Kara had always brushed it off as 'that's just how she is'. But knowing the little she knew, putting the pieces together that she had and seeing Cat Grant reduced to snot and tears. It was more heart breaking than she cared to admit. It was only amplified seeing the pain and self loathing in blue eyes peering at her soulfully from a super hero no doubt hating herself for letting this happen to someone she was so close too.

Quietly, as the Mogul sobbed into her sisters shirt, Alex got out the things she needed from the bag she had bought. Swabs and an advanced first aid kit, she was not a medical doctor but the DEO had taught Alex enough she was more than confident doing this thing for Cat and more than willing to keep it anonymous.

"Ms. Grant... my sisters here. Can she take a look at you?" Kara asked softly only when the Queen in her arms started to calm down again.

"Why?" Cat asked sniffling and Kara grabbed the tissue box off the coffee table for the woman.

"It's... it's to check and make sure there is no serious damage. To make sure there's no risk you may have caught something. I can run all of these required tests for you in my own lab, no one even needs to know." Alex answers moving around to sit on the edge of the coffee table.

Cat looked between the sisters, she couldn't figure it out. Cat was such a cow and Kara was... Kara was the most amazing person she had ever met and now this? This Alex Danvers with a heart of gold just like Kara. They were willing to do so much for Cat, seemed to understand that she valued discretion. Cat Grant was raped and Kara and Alex were there to help her. The media mogul didn't know how to handle that and burst into tears yet again.

****************************************

It took entirely too long to get Cat to calm down again but she did she agreed to let Alex check her over. She hated that this meant getting naked, well kind of naked. Well mostly naked, Kara had given her one of her over large tee shirts which thanks to the assistant being an amazon it fit Cat enough that she was decently covered.

"Go ahead and lay on Kara's bed and get comfortable I'll just grab what I need from the kit and I'll be right in." Alex urged. It was testament to how down trodden Cat was that the most snark she could offer to being bossed around was a lightly raised lip.

Once the woman was in the bedroom Kara started pacing angrily and Alex strode over to her sister looking concerned.

"Kara... you can't go and do something stupid." Alex says softly only to get a glare from Kara.

"Can't I? It wouldn't be anything he didn't deserve." Kara practically snarled the words.

"You know that's not something Cat Grant would want Supergirl to do." Alex hisses throwing a glare of her own back. Kara deflated.

"She called for me and I didn't hear." Kara's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Kara... It's not your fault. This should never have happened in the first place." Alex pulled her sister to her and Kara sniffled.

"I should have been listening for her." Kara mumbled sadly.

"You did a lot last night Kara, you were dead on your feet when you got back here." Alex says gently pulling back from her sister. Kara didn't have a rebuttal.

"I'm going to go and get this over with so she can relax for a while ok?" Alex says gently going to get the things she needed and going to the bedroom.

Kara heaved a sigh and sat down on the sofa and wiped wet eyes. She felt like garbage about this whole thing, Cat deserved so much better. Kara had dropped the ball in a big way. Of all the people she wanted to be there for as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl Cat easily made her top three.

While she was sitting there feeling sorry for herself she decided the best way she could start to make up for it would be to check up on CatCo for the CEOs benefit. She had no doubts that if the Company was having issues, well more if James was, that either Olsen or Winn would have called her by now.

"Kara? Is everything ok?" James asked as he answered the phone.

"It's funny I was calling to ask you the same thing." Kara chuckled lightly.

"Everything is fine here I'm pretty much just here for people to ask vague questions to. I can see why Cat gets so annoyed now. But seriously what's going on?" James asked again not dropping it.

"Everything is fine, Cat just needed some time. She's... coming down with something." Kara explained without giving anything away.

"You're an awful liar, Kara. But I'll respect that it must be something sensitive. Just... I'm here if any of you need anything." He offers sincerely.

"Thanks James. Appreciate it." The Kryptonian says fondly.

"See ya, Kara." James hung up.

Sighing softly Kara then called her favourite Chinese place and ordered more food than was necessary. She not only needed large amounts of calories but she was a comfort eater as well and she was sure Cat probably hadn't eaten since the night before. With the ridiculously large order placed Kara stood and paced a little bit.

It was about ten minutes later when Alex finally came out of the bedroom and Kara stopped and watched as Alex diligently put the things she had away. Alex was nothing if not steadfast in all things so a normal person might not have noticed but Kara wasn't normal and she knew her sister well. Moving forward the Kryptonian placed her hand over her sisters.

"She's going to be fine but... god Kara, he wasn't gentle. There's a small tear but nothing serious she's just... she's got so many bruises where a woman shouldn't have bruises." Alex says her voice a little shaky. The eldest Danvers could fully understand where Kara's rage came from now.

"How is she at the moment?" Kara asked pulling Alex into a reassuring hug.

"She's tired Kara, and a little more broken than she cares to admit. But she's Cat. She will be fine." Alex reassured her sister even as they sort comfort from one another.

"I've got to go. I'm going to go and run these tests and I'll be back in the morning." Alex pulled away after a moment and hefted her bag.

"Thank you, Alex. This really means a lot to me." Kara says gently a fond smile gracing her lips.

"Of course. This is nothing. A situation I Hope never occurs again but if it did I'd gladly help, you know that. And I know how much Cat means to you." Alex says softly to her little sister and smiles.

***************************************

Kara had spent the next half an hour pacing the living room. She was terribly undecided on her next course of action, she knew that going after this man was a bad idea but she couldn't handle the way that he had treated Cat. Cat Grant who was Kara's idol, one of the most female-empowering women Kara had ever met, used and abused and cast aside.

She was about to smash one of her dining chairs when there was a knock on the door. Immediately she knew it was the food she had ordered and she heaved a sigh suddenly wishing she could get drunk. How ever she couldn't so instead she composed herself, grabbed her purse, threw a 100 dollar bill at the delivery guy and slammed the door in his face before he could speak. She set the food on the counter and quietly moved to the bedroom to check on Cat.

The woman in question was curled up in Kara's bed, the blankets pulled up around her waist and her hands tucked under her face. Kara might have thought the woman was asleep except for the slow trickling of tears dripping down onto the younger blonds pillow. Kara sighed softly and walked over to the bed and gently sat down on the edge, she cringed inwardly when Cat flinched as the bed moved.

"Ms. Grant-"

"Cat... I think it's about time you called me Cat." The Media Mogul whispered softly still not opening her eyes.

"Cat... You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I will have a cleaner sent around to your penthouse to clear everything up." Kara says gently, she had already thought of all of this while she was pacing. How could Cat go back to the place where her most recent trauma happened.

"I don't want to go back at all. Sell it." Cat was scowling now.

"Ms. Grant... are you sure?" Kara was a little surprised but not really.

"Cat. And yes i am sure. I cant go back there. I wont feel... safe." Cat explains sitting up finally.

"Alright. I'll have it put on the market as soon as possible and you and Carter are welcome here as long as you like." It was going to be a little tricky with the Supergirl thing but she would make it work.

"Thank you." Cat deflates slowly sitting up on the bed and drawing her knees up. It tore at Kara just how small Cat looked.

"You... wanna come and eat? I ordered some of best comfort food National City has to offer. It's still warm." Kara offered gently and a little hopefully.

"So, not a salad?" Cat asked quirking an eyebrow, it was unusual that there was no snark to the woman's tone.

"Nope, Chinese take out." Kara popped the 'P' as stood still looking hopeful, Cat sighed and dragged herself off the bed.

"Alright then." Cat had, it seemed, slipped her black cotton panties back on after Alex had finished her examination and so didn't seem phased to be walking around in Kara's shirt and panties and nothing else. Kara didn't really mind either, it made Cat look small and adorable.

*************************************************

It was fairly late in the afternoon, in fact the sun was on its way down, and the two women were sat silently on the sofa. Both deep in thought and full stomached. Kara had realised she was more hungry than she had thought and had eaten a fair portion, Cat hadn't eaten as much for obvious reasons but Kara was pleased with the amount the CEO had put away.

They were still sitting there an hour after dark in complete silence, Cat was staring out the window and Kara was staring at a spot on the coffee table that she was sure, if Cat was herself right now, that the CEO would have berated her for not keeping a clean house. Granted Kara normally had so much energy and thanks to her super human abilities she was able to clean daily, sometimes twice or three times depending how stressed out she was.

"Where do I sleep?" Cat asked finally without much inflection. She was just too tired.

"My room." Kara immediately responds like that should have been obvious.

"I don't want to put you out." Cat murmurs and Kara shakes her head slowly.

"I've lived alone for years, which means I've slept on this couch a bunch. I find it super comfortable actually." Kara smiled brushing Cats comments aside.

"Come on, I'll even tuck you in." Kara added with a light chuckle. Cat offered a small half smile and followed the alien into the bedroom.

Once inside Cat waited patiently as Kara turned the sheets down for the woman and stepped back, the CEO carefully climbed into the bed curling up against the pillow and wrapping her arms around herself. She was small and felt even smaller and Kara could see the upset on the woman's face, the uncertainty.

"Would you like me to sit with you until you fall asleep, Ms Grant." Kara offered tucking the blankets around the woman carefully. She didn't want to jostle Cats shoulder after Alex had finally cleaned and bandaged it.

"Please." Cats voice was so soft that Kara was sure if she wasn't super she wouldn't have heard the woman.

Without a word Kara shifted so she was a little more comfortable and lightly leaned across the older blonde to gently take up rubbing the woman's back. This lasted almost 15 minutes before a sleepy Cat shifted to lay partially on her back disallowing Kara to continue, before the younger blonde could pull back entirely Cat took the girls hand and placed it on her tummy through the sheet. Kara instinctively took up the light rubbing of the flat expanse and it was not long after, mere minutes in fact, and Cat was fast asleep.

Kara lingered a short while to make sure Cat was fully asleep before she rose from the bed. She silently changed at super speed into her Super suit and left via the living room. Kara knew that going to the man who'd attacked Cat wouldn't be a good idea so she instead flew high over the city and hovered there spending several long minutes there until the arrival of someone surprising

"I thought you were dead." Kara spoke softly as she turned to the woman floating only a few feet away.

"Yes, so did i for a while. The Brave One was extremely serious. I'm still unsure how I survived." Astra admits slowly after a moment.

"You can't have my Earth." Kara's tone was decidedly less conviction and more pleading. It breaks Astra a little.

"Consider me reformed, little one. A few months in space healing extremely slowly, thinking about things... about you. Rao, I've made so many mistakes." Astra sighed lightly.

"What will you do now?" Kara asked moving closer to her Aunt. Astra doesn't stop her as Kara gently unzips the side of the woman's suit pulling it away from her chest. two inch long, puffy red scar rest there in the middle of the older Kryponian's chest, no doubt mirrored on her back.

"First... i wish to see the Brave One." Astra explains as Kara zipped the suit back up.

"Her name is Alex." Kara informs drifting back a few feet.

"I prefer Brave One." Astra grinned finally and Kara couldn't help but remember the woman she had once been so close too. Before their world's end.

"I feel like you've got a crush. She killed you, that's a bit weird." Kara's tone was teasing but Astra just smiled.

"You know i appreciate strength." Astra returned casually.

"You know its going to take more than just apologising for your wrong doings to get in her bed right?" Kara says seriously though she was surprisingly not repulsed by the idea. Astra had been one of her most favourite people once and Alex was her hero. They were a good match.

"Perhaps then I should attempt to get in her good graces before worrying about her bed then, hm? I'll start by explaining there are no hard feelings then. She has done me a favour after all. Then perhaps I should work to apologise to the Martian. I did almost kill him." Astra lists lightly.

"And maybe the people of earth? You did kind of plan to force them all into a hive like servitude." Kara points out mildly.

"Perhaps your friend Cat Grant can help me with that." Astra points out with a curious expression.

"Perhaps... Cat is going through something right now I'm... I'll let you know when she's up to it." Kara offered looking suddenly troubled, so much so Astra moves closer.

"Little one? What has happened?" Astra asked gently and again Kara was reminded of the Aunt her mother had sent away.

"Cat was assaulted. I've never seen her like this, she is usually so strong." Kara wrapped her arms around herself.

"I do not know her, but what I have seen gives the impression of strength. Even the strong need support sometimes though." Astra speaks gently but as reassuringly as she can.

"She's so broken right now." Kara mumbles and Astra can actually see the pain there in blue eyes.

"A woman like that doesn't break, Little One. The wind may bend her branches but she only needs a little time for the wind to die down." Kara nodded a little because she had to believe Astra was right and it did sound fairly spot on even if Astra didn't know Cat very well.

"Go and be there for her, Little One. I will go and wait for Brave." Astra drifted closer and Kara couldn't bring herself to reject the hug from her aunt.

"I really hope this second chance works out for you Astra, that you take it seriously. I could use to have you in my life." Kara whispered softly.

"I promise to do my best." Astra pressed a light kiss to Kara's head and drifted back offering a smile before gliding away. Kara watched her go before she returned to her own home.

***********************************************

When Kara returned home she promptly changed into a tee and some cotton house pants and lay down on the sofa. She'd checked in on Cat but the CEO was still asleep, the only indication her dreams were troubled was the frown on her restive face. More than she cared to admit, it bothered Kara immensely that this had happened to Cat, almost as much as it bothered her that Kara had failed the woman.

It took far too long for Kara to fall asleep, planted on her stomach with an arm hanging off the side of the sofa. She had probably only been asleep an hour when a small warm body wrapped in a blanket from her bed came out and lay down along the hero's back. Kara shifted slightly to allow Cat to wedge into the space between Kara and the back of the sofa.

Neither spoke, Kara really didn't need an explanation, Cat just needed the closeness of someone safe. She needed to feel safe and if Kara did that for the woman then Kara wouldn't complain one little bit. Besides the Girl of Steel was comfortable where she was and rather enjoyed human contact considering she usually only got it while fighting people. They both fell back to sleep slowly.

In fact they both slept rather soundly, Kara didn't wake until the following morning when Alex walked into the apartment and moved over actually needing to nudge her sister who was wrapped around Cat like a boa. Kara startled slightly which woke Cat both groaning slightly as their bodies came awake with their conscience. Cat stretched out and yawned and Kara curled into a ball before loosing her body and sitting up.

"What time is it?" Kara mumbles scratching her head, Cat curled back up behind the Hero comfortably.

"It's like 7:30, sorry. I thought Cat would like to know as soon as possible that she's all clear. She didn't catch anything. I did find a mix of Rohipnal and Xanax in your blood though, you were definitely drugged." Alex explains gently and Cat nods.

"Thank you, Scully." Cat says a wealth of relief in her tone. Alex just smiled, she was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"You're welcome." Alex smiles at the slight snark from the blond woman on the couch. Kara had moved to the door.

"Little One... I'm sorry to interrupt but... after what you said I thought perhaps it prudent to show you this." Astra stood there looking between the woman she had wanted to see the night before and her young niece. Astra held out a paper for the young woman.

"What... I killed you." Alex blurted out looking at Astra from the safety of the sofa.

"That you did Brave One. I'm unsure how I survived." Astra mumbles smiling gently.

"What are you-"

"That bitch!" Kara blurts out angrily cutting off Alex's question.

"Keira?" Cat had risen from the sofa her arms folded modestly over her chest. She recognised the woman loosely but her main concern was the shaking young blond.

"Cat I... I'm so sorry." Kara whispered holding the paper out.

Cat took the paper and her hands began shaking immediately. The bigger picture showed a very intoxicated Cat Grant dancing up on some strange man who looked slightly uncomfortable that the CEO didn't even remember. The inserted image in the corner of the main image was of a near nude Cat Grant laying on her own bed smirking at the camera.

'Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Media or Cat in Heat' Read the headline. Written by Lois Lane of all people.

"That's just fantastic." Cat tossed the paper aside and moved over to the sofa sitting back down pulling the blanket over herself again.

"We'll put out a counter article and I'll called NCPD." Kara says already in assistant mode, the two older brunettes watching the younger blonde.

"Counter article? Saying what? 'Cat Grant ra-" Cat cut herself off, unable to say it.

"'Cat Grant, victim of assault by nasty little man.'" Kara scowled looking through the missed calls since 6 when the paper was released. Mostly James and Winn but a few from confused staff.

"I may as well be admitting weakness." Cat spat at the idea.

"Then what do you want to do?" Kara's tone was exasperated.

"Die a little bit? Hide. Move. Admit defeat? Sell out?" Cat listed off in an almost bored tone but the hurt was clear on her face.

"You're better than that. Stay here with Alex, get some rest. I'm going down to the office. I'll sort something out." Kara explained and without thought, without consideration, she was dressed ready and gone before Cat could protest.

Astra was standing just inside the door and slowly closed it. Alex was staring a little uncomfortably at the door before looking to Cat who just looked annoyed at the whole situation but considerably less surprised than Alex had anticipated. Astra shifted on her feet before carefully approaching Cat Grant.

"Ms Grant? You don't know me. I'm Kara's aunt. I... I wished to offer condolences on what has happened. Should you wish an unbiased hand I have very few qualms about performing what is necessary to make a man a... eunuch." Astra offered sincerely not looking at Alex. Cat stared for a moment before smirking.

"No thank you, for your sake not my own I'd prefer you not touch the thing that did this to me. In fact I wouldn't be upset if another woman never touched him again." Cat says finally.

"How long have you known she was Supergirl?" Alex blurts out making the confirmation all too real.

"From the first moment she was so passionate about the title I gave her. She had me doubting myself with the body double trick but then Myriad happened." Cat explains and shrugs.

"You didn't fire her?" Alex was a little confused, it had been Cats plan to fire Kara the first time she'd thought Kara was Supergirl.

"I'll admit I may have been a little short sighted the first time. No one can be a hero 24/7 they'd lose their minds especially given how many times Kara's been hurt since donning the cape." Cat sighed lightly and rubbed her face.

"She blames herself for not having heard me." Cat mumbles but the other two women heard her clearly.

"You're one of her favourite people." Alex says gently, reasonably.

"I don't know why. I've been nothing short of a cow to that young woman in the past." Cat pulled her knees up glancing at the paper on the coffee table.

"Maybe it's Karma." She says after a beat.

"You don't honestly think you deserved this." Alex raises a sceptical brow.

"Of course not. Not really. But maybe if I was nicer to people..." Cat trailed off, flinching slightly when Astra lightly touched her arm.

"If you were nice you'd have been walked all over, its your strength that makes you... abrasive. Without your attitude, an attitude I admire a lot, you wouldn't be where you are today regarding your success. That's not how it works in your society. It wasn't how it worked in mine. My sister and I had to work our asses off to get to where we were at. Had we Not it would have been men in the seat of power we claimed. Kara will blame herself because she would feel she let strength be over ridden. Your strength, perhaps the one woman on this planet she has more respect for than her own sister. Than herself and she's a superhero. She holds you in incredibly high esteem." Astra had gathered that much just by the way Kara had looked the night before, the way she spoke of Cat.

"She's right. You're an incredible woman who didn't and doesn't deserve what happened to you. But it did happen and Kara's your champion as much as you are hers. She will do all in her power to make things right for you. That's just who she is." Alex smiled gently at the CEO.

"How did I get so lucky." Cats tone was snarky which was a stark contradiction to the wistfulness she was unable to keep off her face.

******************************************

Kara was half way to work before she realised what she had done. She'd just used super speed in front of Cat Grant and left before the woman could even say anything. She checked her phone when she got to the office and half expected to see a text telling her she was fired. She was relieved when she saw there was no such text. She would have to worry about it later when she got home. For now though the whole crew that worked on her floor were flocking toward her looking varying degrees of concerned and curious.

"Kara? What's happening?" It was Lucy Lane, thankfully she was there and prepared to step in.

"Lucy how soon can you have a non-disclosure drawn up for the staff here?" Kara asked curiously her voice firm, channelling a little Supergirl.

"Within a half an hour." Lucy tilted her head.

"Ok, it needs to pretty much cover that anything i say about the topic of Cat Grant in this office at any time is not to be repeated to outside sources. Ever. Unless given strict permission to do so." Kara informs and the Lawyer left immediately to draw up the agreement and have it printed out.

"Ok the rest of you, you will be told what is going on when this agreement is presented and signed until then you may continue on with your day for now, i'll call a meeting shortly." Kara lets the others know before heading into the Fishbowl office. Winn and James at her heel.

"Kara?" James asked curiously.

"It's not what it looks like." Is the Kryptonians immediate defence.

"Of course it isn't, anyone who knows Cat knows she has more self respect than that. Is she ok Kara?" James asked, Winn at his shoulder looked equally concerned despite how much the CEO scared him.

"She is... she will be OK. Obviously this was quite the blow after... after that." Kara fidgeted with her glasses, a nervous habit.

"Where is she staying? Carters out of town right?" Winn asked curiously and Kara's eyes widened comically.

"Oh no! Carter doesn't know." She fumbles with her phone immediately finding Carters number.

The guys looked a little uneasy and left the office to give Kara some privacy to have this call with Carter, it was likely the kid was still unaware but she couldn't be sure. He had the internet after all. The internet. Kara would get Winn working on bringing down and scrubbing the article from the web as soon as she was done with the call. The phone rang a beat of three before Carter answered.

"Kara? Is my mum OK?" He knew.

"She will be Buddy. She's staying with me for now." Kara sighed softly and it was answered with a relieved sigh from the boy.

"Ok good. I know you will look after her. Is anything going to happen to the man?" Kara rubbed her brow at the question.

"Not as yet. But maybe. Hopefully. He deserves to go down for this." Kara huffed frustrated. She could crush the guys skull but that isn't who she is and sometimes that pissed her off.

"Thank you Kara, for looking after my mum. Can you tell her to call me sometime today? I'd like to hear from her. I can stay with dad a little longer so she can focus on herself for a while." He offers considerately and it warmed Kara's heart a little.

"I'll let her know buddy, i'm just sorting some things out at work for her and then taking her some lunch i'll let her know then ok." Kara smiled gently, she adored Carter, he was such a sweet kid.

"Thanks Kara. Talk to you later." He offered and much like his other would he ended the call without waiting for response. It made Kara laugh.

Pocketing her phone Kara sat down in Cat's chair without thought and pulled up the article on the woman's computer there, she read through it with a deep scowl noticing that at least the man who had been with Cat wasn't stupid enough to allow himself to be named by the Media. Instead they had used the image of the unnamed man in the photo and allowed people to assume that he was who Cat was naked and posing for. It annoyed Kara even more as she started to filter through Cats business Emails. She was still looking through those, deleting the scathing ones, when Lucy walked into the Office.

Kara looked up and took the pile of forms from Lucy, they were pretty much exactly what Kara needed and the stipulations were clear. She called the floor into the office, read the form out to them as Lucy handed one to each. The assistant had them signed and handed back to Lucy for filing before she would continue and only when Lucy had everyone's did the Lawyer turn to Kara. Kara was never more glad that Lucy had come back to CatCo not long after she had quit.

"So... As you all are aware something transpired with our esteemed boss. It is not what it looks like. In fact what is posted couldn't be further from the truth. Tests done by a private medic conclude that Cat was given a cocktail of date rape drug and a muscle relaxer. She didn't stand a chance. I will not divulge to you the name of the culprit, it isn't crucial. All you need to know is the truth of the matter. Cat Grant is recovering from being sexually assaulted at the moment and has been grossly slandered by the Daily Planet. What do we do now?" Kara asks seriously.

"What can we do? Ms. Grant should go to the police." It was one of the Junior Reporters, Chelsea Mathers.

"Indeed, perhaps she should but i do not believe that is what Cat will do. Not at this stage. No, in fact if you will, i had thought perhaps we would put out an article of our own. In our article how ever, we are going to rise above this. We are going to touch on that fact that despite her immense success and brilliant mind she is just a human and like all of us she has needs, regardless of the fact that she photographed against her will. There will be no mention of rape, assault or unsolicited photographing." Kara explains and everyone's eyes light up a little, it was such a Cat Grant response.

"We should definitely point out that unlike most Media Cat seldom, if ever, slanders anyone without having at least some proof to back her words." Michael Trenton, he was one of the editors, pointed out seriously and Kara grinned.

"Perfect. Lets make it happen. I want it in the 6 o'clock." Kara says firmly before dividing up and delegating the work load to the others.

James was going to find some of the more appealing photos of Cat that definitely made the woman seem human. Kara had offered the main article to Chelsea as she was usually sub articles since she was only a junior, she was to work alongside Kennedy Channing who submitted main articles on the reg with Channing deferring to Mathers. The rest were set to work on the page lay out along with James. Winn was still working at scrubbing the article from the net, Kara was determined to only have hard copies of the article in circulation. It was less likely for the article to get around that way since not too many young people even read the paper these days.

"Lucy, i have some questions." Kara gestures the pristine white sofa in Cats office and the pair sat.

"I know she's your sister but... suing for slander, yes or no?" Kara asked seriously and Lucy sighed, she hated the rivalry between Cat and Lois but what Lois did was so underhanded.

"Well, we could try but these things are complicated. Is it something Cat wants?" Lucy would make it happen if it was but she would likely have to defer to someone else due to conflict of interest.

"Probably not in all honesty. Is there anything?" Kara fidgeted with her glasses, pushing them back up her nose a little.

"Well i could recommend a Cease and Desist, stipulating and ... well threatening further legal action should they print another article regarding CatCo." Lucy suggested honestly, it was probably the best first course of action.

"Not CatCo, there are always going to be these Media rivalries. A Cease and Desist specifically disallowing them to publish anything about Cat Grant without express permission to do so. Would that be feasible?" Kara asked a little grin forming when Lucy's expression became one of victory.

"I'll have it drawn up by the end of the day and sent to you to check over before its served." Lucy promises standing.

"By the way... you're doing a great job at being Boss today." Lucy points out, it was honestly only then that Kara realised she had stepped into the role flawlessly. She was surprised everyone answered to her so easily. She only hoped she would do her boss proud.

****************************************************

Alex and Astra had both stayed with Cat all day, thankfully it was relatively slow day as for alien invasion and metahuman occurrences. The two unrelated women had offered some information regarding Supergirl and Krypton to Cat and saw that she had lunch. Physically and mentally drained though the Media Mogul had gone off shortly after eating to take a much needed nap. Astra kept an ear out for any sounds of distress but mostly gave all of her attention to Alex. Alex who was torn between immense relief that the woman was indeed alive and extreme distrust given the reason she had killed the woman in the first place.

"How are you alive?" Alex asked softly not long after Cat had taken herself off to Kara's bed.

"I am honestly unsure. My guess would be, and it is just a guess, that given the proximity of which my burial pod drifted toward your yellow sun. Something like a jump start of some kind of my molecular structure. I woke before i healed. Rao's will to allow me to suffer before i could return and repent." Astra rubbed her palms along her thighs.

"It could be plausible. Everything is fine now? Full control of your powers?" Alex went from confused woman to curious scientist in a heartbeat.

"I am fine yes. I have a scar, it was a mortal wound so i am not surprised." Astra smiled lightly at the younger woman, Alex was indeed someone to be admired.

"I'm glad you know. That you're not dead. Not so much for my own ease of conscience but because of Kara. She really had me believing in you for a while there. She used to tell me things about you, from when she was a kid. The things you did with her, the time you spent with her. They were one of her fondest memories." Alex looked imploringly at Astra hoping the woman really understood the betrayal Kara had felt.

"I am... eternally saddened for my planets destruction but i am ever grateful that Alura had the sense to send Kara off world. It was unfortunate that her pod left too late, that she spent so long in the Phantom Zone but now that i have met you, Brave One, I cant help think that perhaps things are exactly how they were meant to be. My sister and her husband were good people, but they were dedicated to their work, they didn't give Kara as much time as she deserved. I compensated for them and Kara compensated for my own inability to carry children. She was... she is perfect. Despite what i may have said to her recently, before my death, i am extremely proud of the woman she has grown to be." Astra proclaimed fondly.

"I really really hope you're serious about this second chance to be in her life Astra. She doesn't need you, but i'm certain she wants you in her life." Alex's tone was serious but she was touched by the woman's observations, despite the time apart from one another it was clear that the woman still knew her niece.

"I really am, Brave One. There are so few of us left and... i realise now that instead of trying to save a planet not my own, perhaps i should just not squander the time i have. The chance i have to have a family again." Astra smiled softly, the sincerity of her words shining in grey eyes.

"I'll inform Hank you are back and staying with me or Kara for now. He will likely complain and point out how awful you were but i'll vouch for you this time, hopefully we can keep this from General Lane for as long as possible." Alex rubbed her face because really General Lane was little more than a thorn in her side.

"General Lane.. wont be sad to see his obituary." Astra's tone had become rather cold but Alex could only agree.

****************************************

Kara was borderline exhausted when she walked into the apartment at 5:30 that evening. She had a tote that had most of Cats work things in it that the woman would need including her laptop devoid of recent nasty emails. She'd completely missed lunch but she had managed to send a text through to Cat to call Carter. A call Cat had made when she had woken from her nap. Carter had been amazing obviously and Cat had cried a little when she got off the phone. When she calmed down she went back out to sit with the other two women, they were rather quiet for a while before they decided to teach Astra to play card games while Cat and Alex worked on a bottle of whiskey.

Both humans were fairly well on the way to drunk by the time Kara walked into the apartment and set the things on the table, she spent a moment watching the three women, easily three of her favourites, and they were all getting along laughing like there was no care in the world. It almost made Kara feel bad and she was just about to put the early print of the 6 o'clock paper away from later when Cat looked over at her.

"Karrrraaaa... What you got there?" Cat slurred slightly, she was definitely solidly in the giggly stage of drunk.

"Well... It's the 6 o'clock. I um... took over your job today and had an article released." Kara explains walking over and sitting down beside Cat and handing the slightly more sober woman the paper.

"'Cat Grant; CEO of CatCo Media or Human Like the Rest of Us.'" Cat read the title out loud before delving into the article.

Kara, Alex and Astra all sat in silence watching the Media Mogul read the article slowly taking in the photos some she was surprised they even had of her. She was so unsure how to feel. The silence was killing Kara though, had she made a horrible mistake? She herself had thought the article was perfect. It was exactly what she had had in mind. It talked Cat up, the woman and her company, it talked up the charities that the woman supported and they were numerous and it talked about how just like the rest of the population that Cat Grant was allowed to have human moments even if they included being publicly affectionate toward someone.

Not once did the article belittle or demean either Lois Lane or the Daily Planet, not once did it state that what happened was assault, a gross violation of Cat's privacy. She didn't name names, places or even the type of drink she had. It simply stated that Cat was a human being with biological needs like most others and that like most others when alcohol was mixed in then a little too much fun could be had and mistakes could be made. But Kara was suddenly doubting herself, had it been a bad move to show the world that Cat was human as well as a bad ass business woman. She was about to apologise when suddenly a small queen was in her lap sobbing into her neck.

"Thank you." Cat choked out and Kara wrapped her arms around the woman's waist as Cat now sat in her lap, hot tears trickling down the Super heroes neck. Alex and Astra huddled close together to read the article.

"Wow... Kara this was your idea?" Alex asked pleasantly surprised by the article.

"It's extremely tasteful, Little One." There was a wealth of pride in Astra's tone.

"Well i didn't think Cat wanted the world to know what actually happened, but i personally couldn't just ignore what happened. I thought this was the next best thing and the whole team was on board. Chelsea wrote the article, James supplied the photos and they worked as a team to get the layouts and the rest of the paper ready for release tonight." Kara spoke with pride and not for herself but for her team, for Cat's team. The Queens people.

"This is better than i could have imagined, Kara. You have done an amazing job. Tell me what else happened?" Cat was emotionally exhausted and couldn't bring herself to move off Kara's lap. Kara didn't really mind.

"Well, first i had everyone on our floor sign a non-disclosure before i told them the truth, most of them were already pretty sure that there was something highly suspect about the Planets article. Then we came up with the game plan and got to work. I spoke with Lucy and shes drawn up some Cease and Desists that will be served to the Daily Planet in the morning. Effectively disallowing the Planet to ever write specifically about Cat Grant again without the serious threat of legal back lash. They can reference or refer to CatCo all they like but no personal attacks on its CEO. I also went to your house and let a cleaning crew in. I grabbed you some clothes and some personal items and contacted your real estate agent." Kara explained to the best of her ability. Her right hand was idly rubbing the CEO's back.

"Kara... if i ever fire you... Call a doctor immediately because i am sure i will be having a stroke." Cat says deadpan making Kara grin while Alex and Astra both laughed lightly.

*******************************************************

The four women then chatted more, Kara and Astra made food for the four of them which was eaten in companionable silence before finally the elder Kryptonian promised to get Alex home and tucked into her bed. Kara had held her tongue though she dearly wanted to tease her Aunt about her obvious crush on a 'simple little human'. Instead she walked them out after the goodbyes and watched them leave a moment before she turned to look back at Cat who was still sitting on the sofa.

"Tired?" Kara asked gently.

"Exhausted." Cat confirmed that she did in fact feel just the same way she had looked.

"Come on, i'll tuck you in again." Kara says smiling gently. Cat doesn't complain.

Much like the night before Cat got into the bed, though this time she lay on her back slightly propped up by the pillows. Kara took her spot back on the edge of the bed and didn't require any prompting to start gently rubbing the woman's tummy the way she liked. Cat let out a soft sigh as she regarded the young woman before her. The Media Queen was certain that were it anyone else she would not be able to bare the touch but Kara, from day one, before the young woman even took up the cape, had made Cat feel strangely secure.

"You really honoured me today, Kara. You all did." Cat spoke softly as she watched the young hero.

"I'd hate what it means to have to but i'd do it again for you in a heart beat, Ms Grant. You're my hero." Kara admits easily.

"I'm hardly a hero. Not like you." Cat points out stifling a smirk at the Kryptonians blush.

"That... that's hardly a fair comparison. I'm borderline immortal. You're mortal and have accomplished way more in your life than i can ever even attempt to." Kara offered seriously, she couldn't aspire to be as great as Cat.

"I'm a bitch, Kara. If i wasn't i might not be here right now. I can't say that's really something you should look up too." Cat chides lightly.

"You're not a bitch. You're confident and a go-getter. You don't let people push you around or walk over you. You built CatCo. You're extremely smart. I don't know if you've met me but the only time i show confidence is when i have my cape on." Kara pointed out with lightly wide eyes.

"We are different you are right but you have a heart of gold. Mine is... cold." Cat sighed and rolled onto her side facing away from Kara effectively ending the conversation.

Kara adjusted, it took a little longer that night than it had the night before but Cat eventually drifted off to sleep. Kara took the opportunity to take a shower and get changed into some boxers and a tee to go to sleep. One last drink of water and she settled face first on the sofa with a thin blanket lightly covering her body. It took her a lot less time to go to sleep.

Not that she stayed asleep long as it was only an hour or so later and Cat Grant was again curling up on Kara's back wrapped in a blanket. Kara barely roused as she felt Cat lay her head on the hero's strong back. Kara fell back asleep before Cat did but not by many minutes, the older woman soothed by the strong steady beating heart.

The following morning the pair, Well Kara, was woken by the phone. Kara's phone. Grumbling she answered the phone with a slurred greeting. It was before dawn but apparently there was an attack on group of aliens for once, it hadn't gone well and their was a high speed high risk pursuit through National City. Hank needed Supergirl on it.

Cat barely woke at all when Kara jostled her off onto the couch, Kara was up and dressed in a matter of second, Pausing to check on Cat who blinked a few times before her eyes settled closed. A mumbled 'go gettem, Supergirl' was slurred and Kara was gone in a heartbeat.

**********************************************************

Kara was still gone when Cat got up a couple of hours later, she bit back the rising panic and reminded herself she was safe. Hell she was in Supergirl's apartment. With this in mind Cat rose and showered, looked through the clothes Kara got gotten for her. She was a little surprised to see a tailored suit, one of Cats older ones, in the bag very carefully folded up to save from the risk of too many wrinkles.

Cat was certain that a large part of Kara didn't want Cat to be returning to work so soon, she was sure that was just how the girl worked. Recuperation and what not. It was because of this that Cat was so pleasantly surprised to see the suit. When Kara had first realised something was wrong she's been positively bossy in getting Cat to leave and come here with her. But Cat saw it for what it was. Kara Danvers was concerned but not controlling.

Once showered and dressed in the simple but tidy suit Cat went to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. Pickings weren't amazing and knowing full well Kara was a few days from her next paycheck. Instead she opted for omelettes because they were simple and full of flavor. She was just putting the first large fluffy omelette onto a plate when Supergirl seemingly appeared in the middle of the living room. She looked a little worse for ware but ultimately the smile on her face let Cat know the Kryptonian was just fine.

"Wow, i'm not used to breakfast on the table when i get in from saving the day." Kara joked lightly but Cat frowned.

"You need to find a stay at home husband." Cat offered ignoring how sour the suggestion tasted in her mouth.

"Ah, no thanks. I hear they're kind of whiny." Kara laughed it off. The hero had way too much baggage.

"So you're just going to be alone forever?" Cat asked handing the plate of food off to Kara before working on a second omelette for herself.

"Cat i... I'm Supergirl. I have so much baggage. How do i even start to date someone and then have to lie to them about a fundamental part of myself?" Kara frowned a little as she ate.

"You find someone you don't have to lie to. Worlds a big place." Cat points out watching the eggs.

"I'm fine. Between being Supergirl and your assistant, i'm way too busy to get lonely so its a moot point." Kara shrugged it off eating the omelette with gusto.

"If you say so. Seems like a... well never mind i cant really judge." Cat waved it off as well folding her omelette and plating it, sitting down with the Girl of Steel to eat.

"You're coming into work today?" Cat quirked an eyebrow at the question and nodded as she chewed.

"I have little desire to return to my house but i do love my job and it might help to get my mind off of... things." Cat gestured rather flippantly.

"Of course. I understand." Supergirl offered a small smile.

"Will you... I'd like you to work in my office today." Cat didn't look at Kara, she was going through the stages it seemed and she was still fairly stuck on shame. The simple fact of the matter was that Kara made Cat feel safe and secure.

"Of course, your office smells better than mine." Kara gave a playful little wink that Cat couldn't stop herself from laughing at.

"Less bodies in mine." Cat chuckled lightly.

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence then, finishing their breakfast before Kara went to shower and change into her clothes for the day. Cat had called her driver while Kara was in the shower so when the assistant was ready to go they got in the car and headed off. Cat had them pull up near Noonans and Kara gladly ran in and got the Media Mogul a latte. It made more sense now that it was definitely confirmed that Cat had only seen Kara drinking caffeinated beverages on rare occasions, the sun gave Supergirl more energy than coffee ever would.

"Say, what happened that day you cut yourself?" Kara quirked an eyebrow at her bosses question.

"Oh! I fought the Red Tornado, that tornado making android, but in order to destroy it, as it had become sentient, i had to blow out my powers to do so. Its a temporary thing but it makes me rather human." Cat really appreciated the willingness Kara had to share this information. It proved that perhaps Kara really did trust her with this secret.

"Is that an easy thing to do?" Cat frowned a little.

"Not really. I have to use all my energy to blow them out, mostly only on the really tough guys. That doesn't happen to often." Kara explained with a half shrug as they arrived at CatCo Plaza.

"Well good, i was a little disconcerted seeing you so out of sorts that week." Cat admits easily as she followed Kara out of the car.

"You was not the only one, that was the first time i'd seen myself bleed since arriving here." Kara chuckled a little ruefully.

******************************************************

The moment the pair stepped into the bullpen Cat was mobbed by her staff all of them concerned for the Queen of All Media. It was a little much for Cat though and out of reflex she stepped lightly behind Kara fisting the back of the young woman's cardigan. With a little frown Kara stepped more fully in front of her boss and levelled a glare on the masses before them.

"Guys... i'm glad you're all happy that Ms. Grant is back in the office but come on... Give her a little space." Kara's tone was pointed and it was only then that the people before her seemed to understand that they were crowding a woman who just went through a trauma. They all stepped back and Cat relaxed slightly.

"I want to thank you all. You all did me a service yesterday." Cat offered sincerely stepping back out from behind the protective hero.

"Of course, you're welcome. No one deserved what the Planet did to you." James offered kindly and the others nodded in complete agreement.

"Yes well... we have articles to write. Back to work, all of you. Except you Kelsey, i want you in my office in 5." Cat stated in typical Cat Grant fashion before striding confidently into her office.

The crowd hesitated for a moment before they all walked off grinning, except Chelsea who looked a little worried and confused. Kara almost laughed but she contained herself and instead got her computer and forwarded all calls to her cell before going in and getting situated at the coffee table in Cats office. Cat herself was already sitting at her desk going through emails looking for potential news worthy information. Chelsea walked in exactly five minutes after Cat had spoken to her last.

"Come, Kelsey, Kiera tells me you wrote the main article for the 6 o'clock yesterday. Correct?" Cat asked without immediately looking up.

"Ah, Yes Ma'am. Did you hate it?" Chelsea asked curiously glancing at Kara who was smirking but was also face first in her laptop.

"On the contrary I loved it. It was very well done. I am disappointed though." Cat heaved a rather exaggerated sigh and both younger women looked at her confused.

"I don't understand." Chelsea frowned a little.

"Well, i'm going to have to replace you aren't I." It was a rhetorical question but both young women responded.

"What?" Came out in unison.

"Do keep up. I can't have you here as a Junior Reporter anymore. Your talents are horribly wasted in that position. I will have to find someone more suited to the position while you need to decide just where it is you want to work now." Cats comments were met with one look of pride and one look of confusion that slowly morphed into comprehension.

"You're giving me a promotion?" Chelsea was surprised.

"Yes, you've gotten til the end of the week to come to me with the position you want." Cat responded flippantly. Kara cleared her throat.

"Ms. Grant, that only gives her the day." Kara informed mildly.

"The end of next week then." Cat corrects herself and dismisses the girl without another word. Kara was still giving Cat a proud look and damned if Cat didn't feel all funny in her stomach because of it.

"Don't look at me like that." Cat grumbled though there was no real conviction to it.

"I can't help it, Ms. Grant. You're amazing." Kara was grinning broadly now.

"Hardly. Chelsea had submitted plenty of good works in the past and I've always over looked them. I wasn't being... nice. She deserves a promotion." Cat snarked rather flippantly moving back over to her desk.

"I didn't say you were being nice.. just that you're amazing." Cat really just didn't know how to respond to that.

It was confusing to the older blonde, she had always held Kara in rather high regard from the very moment she had interviewed the perky little Sunny Danvers. Kara just had a way about her, it was hard not to admire the seemingly shy and naive girl who was shockingly confident under it all even if she dressed like a preschool teacher. Knowing now that Kara was also Supergirl only seemed to amplify what Cat already felt for the girl but it was, startlingly, so much more confusing after the last few days. She couldn't understand why she was clinging to Kara. Was it simply because something awful happened and Kara showed she truly cared or was it more to do with the fact that Cat Grant was hyper aware that she was old and alone and rather appreciative of any attention Kara wanted to give her. The old 'CEO lusting after their assistant' trope? It was a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen.

Cat really wasn't sure what it was, it confused her to no end. Yet she knew herself well enough to know that what ever it was, Cat Grant was far to selfish to give up her main support right now. Cat needed Kara probably more than a fish needed water at this point and though she was loathe to admit that out loud she had a feeling the intuitive young woman was exactly aware of what she had become to Cat. What Cat was willing to acknowledge anyways. The best part? Kara didn't seem to mind one little bit.

***********************************************

It was unusual, normally that she would be there but it was a somewhat pleasant surprise to have Alex Danvers strut into Cat's office like she owned the place not long before Lunch. In her hands she had Cats latte and food for both Kara and Cat as well as herself. Cat looked up quirking an eyebrow at the smirking soldier before looking at said soldiers little sister. Kara looked relieved, she had been rather busy when what ever it was she was doing there on her computer. It became clear when Cat sipped the latte that Kara had text very specific instructions to Alex regarding food.

"I had no idea my assistant needed and assistant." Cat quipped mildly though her expression was friendly as she regarded the sisters now sitting side by side on the sofa.

"You work her too hard." Alex shrugged only to get elbowed lightly in the ribs.

"I love my job." Kara says distractedly before finally looking at the bags of food.

"Come have lunch Ms. Grant. I have some options to show you." Kara didn't quite order it but her tone was rather firm. Cat complied moving over to sit on the young blondes other side.

Kara pushed the laptop in front of Cat who saw several listings for real estate. Some of them were actual houses which though they were nice, Cat had lived in the city too long to be able to handle suburban life. Kara figured as much too but had thrown in some of the nicer much more modern houses. While Cat looked through the penthouse options Kara organised the CEO's salad placing a good looking cheeseburger on top before sliding it too over to Cat. Alex watched the pair that seemed to communicate silently. Cat and Kara worked together in almost perfect unison. It was almost frightening.

"Oh i like this one. What do you think Agent Scully?" Cat turned the laptop so Alex could see.

Alex was rather surprised to see the suggested listing. It was a rather modest penthouse, it wasn't nearly as flashy as Alex imagined the CEO preferring. In fact it looked like something Kara would chose to live in. Large windows to let the sun in and a modern interior but it wasn't what anyone would consider 'flashy' by any stretch of the imagination. It was so... homey.

"Oh, i really like that actually." Alex says sincerely because yes, she did like it, she had similar tastes as her sister after all.

"Then that's the one." Cat nods before finally picking up her burger and taking a delicate bite.

Wordlessly Kara found the contact phone number for the Agent selling the property and wrote it down determined to call right after lunch. The three settled into a light conversation, mostly Kara explaining that the agent was coming around to Cats current house in a few hours to do a quote and take some photos before it was to be listed on the market. Cat wouldn't be going back to the penthouse if she could help it so she was happy to leave all decision making up to Kara regarding the penthouse and its sale. Alex on the other hand had finally told Hank about Astra and though he wasn't really pleased about the woman's return he did still consider the Danvers girls as daughters and the fact they were vouching for the one time rogue Kryptonian meant he was willing to over look past transgressions.

************************************************

Alex walked into her apartment that evening to find a somewhat frazzled Kryptonian in the kitchen of all places glaring at a cookbook in a way that had Alex considering the last time she changed the battery in the smoke alarm. It did appear that Astra was attempting to cook food for them which honestly Alex shouldn't have found as endearing as she did but it was nice having someone cook for her. Or attempt to at least.

"Brave One." Astra greeted in a tender tone that Alex was becoming surprisingly used to and fond of.

"Hello, General. Having fun?" Alex was grinning as she walked over. By the time she got there Astra had a glass with a couple fingers of scotch ready for the Agent.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm a fighter not a cooker." Astra huffed lightly casting another glare at the cookbook.

"Well... tomorrow we can fight if you like. Hank would like to speak with you. We can spar in the training room." Alex offered genuinely moving to see what Astra had been attempting to cook. The resulting and now ruined pot full of rice in the sink a testament to how poorly that had been going.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you, Brave." Astra's expression was uncertain.

"You won't. The the training room is equipped to emit a kind of radiation produced from Kryptonite. It won't hurt you but it will negate you ability to use your superhuman abilities." Alex explains gently.

"Truly?" Astra was a little sceptical but not really surprised. The DEO had proven to be quite the formidable adversary.

"Truly. You will see." Alex smiles.

Astra watched slightly dejectedly as Alex cleaned up their mess and ordered pizza instead. With instructions to pay the guy when he got there Alex left Astra in the living room as she went to have a shower and get into some comfortable clothes for the night. Astra respectfully resisted the urge to use her abilities to be a perv. Being treated so fairly by Alex was the second best thing about being given a second chance. The first being she gets to be for Kara what she had wanted to be all along. Family.

"Say... do you think it's possible to be in a relationship with someone without knowing it?" Alex asked only minutes later as she came out of the bedroom a few minutes later dressed in house pants and a tank top. Astra had to work not to blatantly stare at Alex chest.

"I'm not sure how possible that is... what do you mean?" Astra asked slightly confused.

"I'm talking about Cat and Kara." Alex explained, the pizza guy only then showing up. The agent was going to the door but got waved off by Astra who definitely didn't want the young man to be privy to the sight of a practically naked Alex. Ok she was covered but not well.

"Elaborate?" Astra urged when she threw the money at the boy took the pizzas and shut the door in his face.

"Well... I mean Kara obviously is Cat's assistant so she has to know like everything about Cat as far as work is concerned right? But then there's the rest of it. Kara is selling Cats house, has collected clothes and things for Cat from the house. Spoken with Cat's son whom she has an amazing rapport with, at lunch time she found a bunch of local real estate listings and Cat actually chose one. Kara called the agent for the property and set up a viewing for the penthouse Cat wants for tomorrow at 10... for both of them. My baby sister is practically buying a house with her boss." Alex points out clearly baffled.

"Well yes i suppose i can see what you're saying but that's just Kara right? She's never done things half way even when she was a child." Astra points out slightly amused.

"Yeah but then there is Cat. Its way less obvious on Cats side, but Cat actually lets Kara boss her around, even with things in the office. Cat also just seems to want to please Kara, its been like that for a while. She comes across all aloof and uncaring but goes out of her way to do the little things she knows is going to make Kara proud of her. They touch a lot more than i think they realise and I've only been observing them for the last two days. You know just the subtle things like a hand on the arm or a nudge to the knee or something. And the fact that Cat doesn't seem to mind that Kara knows every personal little thing about her. They're practically married and they have no idea." Alex further explained.

"Maybe you're looking too much into it. Kara's got a big heart, huge even. But Cat isn't as cold as the world perceives her as. Maybe they're just comfortable with each other." Astra tries but it sounds unlikely even to her.

"Cat flinches any time you or I touch her, yet Kara? She sat in Kara's lap for like 2 hours last night." Alex points out gently.

"Well, yes i see your point. Maybe it's just because she knows who Kara is. You know, the Kryptonian Kara." Astra suggested with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Like... Literal hero worship?" Alex wrinkled her nose not at all liking that thought at all.

"Perhaps, though it wouldn't explain why Kara is so... devoted." Astra was now, despite herself, genuinely intrigued by the dynamic between Boss and Assistant.

***********************************************************

Kara was borderline rundown when she got home later that night, she'd been called out of the drive home by Alex who had called about bad wild fires that had swept in on bad winds, being it was the warmer season it had taken hold quickly and several people had been caught out there while camping or hiking. It wasn't as simple as getting the people out because the fire was threatening the suburbs around National City, this was a job Supergirl had to see through to the end and that meant a lot of back and forth putting out flames.

It was late enough and she had used so much energy that she'd gone through a McDonalds, wasting the energy to change to Kara Danvers just so she could go and make a ridiculously large order. She had most of which eaten by the time she flew in her window at the apartment. She stopped once inside her eyes immediately landing on the small curled up figure on the couch. Cat was asleep but she didn't look peaceful at all. Kara carefully put her trash in the bin before walking over and gently, like Cat could break if handled too carelessly. As soon as Kara picked her up Cat roused a little and wrapped an arm around the heroes strong shoulders.

"You stink." Cat mumbles wrinkling her now.

"Burnt pine not your flavour?" Kara chuckled softly carrying the sleepy business woman into the bedroom and gently laying her down.

"No... Go shower, Supergirl." Cat snuggled into the bed, her eyes closed. Kara doesn't respond she just does as she is told.

It was much needed and the Hero wrinkled her nose watching the smoke and soot being washed from her body down the drain, it was one of the times she took her time showering, she was tired. Beat even, but she was still standing and the hot shower felt good. She lingered until she heard Cat heave a sigh, the woman obviously not asleep and Kara couldn't help but chuckle lightly hearing the apparent frustration of the CEO. Getting out of the shower Kara dried off and got dressed in some panties and a tee before walking out pulling her damp hair into a messy bun.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked smiling gently.

"Can you sleep with me?" Cat blurted out and Kara lifted an eyebrow but shrugged. Under different circumstances she was sure she would be a blushing mess, she saw it for what it was.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Kara asked gently, after all the last couple mornings they'd woken snuggled on the sofa.

"Yes please." Cat murmured with a light flush before turning onto her side away from Kara. Smiling the Kryptonian gently moved closer and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, spooning her CEO felt way better than she expected it would.

"Thank you. You are so amazing." Cat murmured so softly Kara wouldn't have heard without her super hearing.

Without thought Kara pressed a small kiss to the back of Cats head, the CEOs response was to tangle her fingers with Kara's over her stomach and press back a little more firmly into the curl of Kara's body. It was a serious shift in their dynamic, granted they'd been physically close regularly the last few days, hell Kara rubbed the woman's tummy to get her to sleep of a night. But this was different. It felt different to both of them and Kara didn't know just what it meant, neither did Cat. But now it was a thing and they would have to talk about it eventually. Maybe not right away though. Cat needed more time.

Of course Cat was fully aware of it too, perhaps more aware than Kara. As far as Cat knew, Kara was just extremely attentive with a huge heart and great capacity for compassion. But there was a reason Kara had survived as her assistant for as long as she had and it had everything to do with Cat's... growing need for the girl to be in her life. Even after the Adam thing, the Red K thing. Cat was Supergirl's biggest champion but she also seriously admired Kara Danvers. Adored Kara. She was young and attractive, resourceful. A lot bolder than she gave herself credit for, even before she took up the cape.

Cat, how ever, was in no position right now to even consider anything more with Kara, she was still healing and was far too dependent on the girl right now for it to be even remotely healthy to start a relationship on those basis. If that was what Kara even wanted, who knows maybe this was just the way Kara comforted people. Though Cat sincerely hoped not. The idea of Kara being this close with anyone else didn't sit well with Cat at all. Heaving a soft sigh Cat pushed thoughts from her mind and concentrated on the warmth of the woman behind her, the secure arms around her, this all lulling the Queen of All Media into a surprisingly restive sleep.

*******************************************

The following morning Kara was woken by a hand on her backside, clearly in the night they had shifted a little. Cat was now facing her, their legs were tangled in a way that Cat being wrapped in a blanket hadn't allowed them before. Kara's arms were securely around Cat with the woman's face tucked into her neck. The hand that wasn't on her ass was curled in her shirt between her breasts just under Cats chin. Kara stretched a little and it was enough to wake Cat, the hand on her behind flexed, gripping for a moment before sliding away.

"Sorry." Cat mumbled.

"It's alright you weren't aware." Kara smiled reassuringly and let go of the woman in favour of sitting up.

"That's what i'm sorry for." Cat rebuked in a sleepy yet decidedly playful tone. Kara couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll go make some breakfast, anything in particular you want?" Kara was still hungry from the night before and so pushed the flirting aside to ask the serious questions. Food is life, flirting can come later.

"Do you have any cereal? Something sweet?" Cat asked curiously, Kara grinned.

"I have fruity pebbles. I even have captain crunch." Kara explains getting up and letting her still slightly damp hair out of the bun.

"Mm hard choice. Might have to go with the fruity pebbles." Cat grinned, they were a favourite of Carters.

"So Carter is coming home tomorrow. You think maybe he will want to sleep with you or should i organise some other sort of bed for him?" Kara asked curiously and Cat wasn't at all surprised that Kara assumed last night was a one time thing.

"Lets take a look at this house today, if its good and i buy it hopefully we can get everything cleared up in a week or two and move in. If that is the case he can take the sofa and you can take the other side of the bed." Cat says getting up and finding her clothes for work. Kara had been back to the house yesterday and gotten some things from a list Cat had given her.

"Oh... well ok yeah. That's... that's reasonable." Kara rambled a little looking through her own clothes for something to wear today.

"Of course it is, Keira. I thought of it." Cat rolled her eyes and the tone she used was snide but she was unable to hold it for long as the slow spread of a grin morphed her expression to one of playfulness.

"Ha. Ha." Kara intoned before chuckling, amused.

"I like this side of you." Kara blurts out finally.

"Yes well you should feel honoured, Carter is the only other person whose ever seen me playful." Cat smiled a little wink adding emphasis to the words.

"Really? Not even your ex's?" Kara asked frowning a little disbelieving.

"They didn't want playful they wanted doormat they could screw from time to time." Cats tone was flippant, had it not been Kara might have managed to not blush like a fool.

"Some guys are assholes." Kara grumbles, using less than savoury words in front of Cat only for the second time.

"Most guys, Kara." Cat corrects the young blonde as she makes her way into the bathroom.

"It's a shame they wiped out the amazons." Kara mumbled lightly and Cat actually laughed.

"Looking at you i'm not so sure, Supergirl." Came the CEOs obviously flirtatious reply. Kara grinned and changed at super speed, rolling her eyes at Cat before heading out to make some breakfast.

********************************************

Kara was watching Cat more than she was looking around the house. They'd left the office at 10AM and made it to the new Penthouse by 10:45AM after stopping to get a latte for Ms. Grant. Once they got to the penthouse they'd stood outside the elevator for ten minutes, much to Cat's annoyance, before finally the Realtor arrived. They found out early that the house was empty and ready to move into which had been on Cat's Pros list that she had made Kara write out as she dictated at the office earlier.

The place was large and impressive spanning the whole top floor of the High Rise and the northern corner of the floor was a three sides glass enclosed 'garden'. It wasn't a huge space nut it had a small table for two in the middle of the garden and even a water feature. Kara thought it was amazing and stood out there with a smile on her face for almost a full five minutes. Cat had watched the girl for two of those minutes before going with the Realtor to get a look at the rest of the place. The bedrooms were large and tidy with built ins, there would be plenty of space for Carter.

The living space and kitchen are open plan with a small dining table in the middle. The third bedroom was a little smaller than the second but the bathroom was full and quite luxurious. The master bedroom was bigger and the en-suite had a large claw foot tub. Another Pro ticked off the list when Kara finally caught up. The Shower cubicle was large clear glass and Cat even liked the dark maroon and white tiles, especially when she imagined soaking in a bath with some sweet smelling candles lit around the room. The bathroom may well have been Cat's second favourite after the garden.

"I'll take it." Cat says seriously surprising both Kara and the Realtor.

"Ms Grant, i understand this is the first home you've looked at... are you sure?" The Real estate agent asked with a slight frown.

"I rarely say things i don't mean." Cat deadpans and the man swallows a little and nods.

"You understand the price comes in at 3.78 Million dollars?" He asked and Cat just stared at him. Kara clears her throat.

"Do we have the paper work to sign here now?" Kara asked curiously.

"Oh yes, of course. Just fill out the information and i'll do the rest in conjunction with your bank." The Realtor smiled brightly, he was getting a huge commission soon.

"Thank you." Kara stated taking the paperwork held out towards Cat and reading through it thoroughly. She nodded finally pleased that this was going to be Cat's outright regardless of the owner of the apartments below. It also included an exclusive elevator and private stairwell that connected only to the floor below. Kara handed it on with a pen and a smile.

"What do you think?" Cat asked Kara after glancing over the paperwork. She knew Kara had read it and had the utmost trust in her assistant.

"I would buy it just for the garden honestly." Kara admits with a small laugh. "The living space i like too, i kind of like open plan. Like there's nothing to hide."

Cat looked at Kara for a long moment considering the girls words, the meanings behind them were clear. Kara hid who she was out of necessity not because she wanted to. It was a matter of safety for Kara and for the people in her life that they not know she is Supergirl. Knowing just put them in danger. It made a lot of sense to Cat, that Kara didn't like to 'hide' in her own home, after all Kara Danvers' apartment was even more open plan than this one. Home was where Kara didn't have to be Supergirl but wasn't required to be Kara Danvers either. She just was.

"I'll have a key made up for you." Cat spoke so matter-of-fact as she signed the papers that Kara didn't even try to brush it off, she simply beamed at Cat.

******************************************

Alex was at the DEO with Astra, the older of the two was pointedly ignoring the fact that there were many people staring at her. Most of which had heard of her death but not her apparent Resurrection. Astra was considerably more nervous than she cared to admit and practically clung to Alex side like a limpet to a rock. Not that Alex was complaining really, she'd been unable to forget that Astra had specifically sought her out to tell her about the Black Mercy, despite her threat to kill J'onn, Astra had a good heart just perhaps one time misguided.

"I am thoroughly disappointed in all of you gun toting fools. The Kryptonian could have a weapon to Agent Danvers ribs and you all are simply staring?" Vasquez scowled at the Agents surrounding the command center where Alex and Astra had moved toward.

"I like her." Astra commented softly, barely loud enough that Vasquez heard. Alex smirked.

"She is one of the good ones. Wasted on computer tech." Hank commented walking up behind them an approving look on his face as the scolded Agents milled around awkwardly.

"I enjoy computer tech, it doesn't give me snark." Vasquez offered with a decidedly playful grin that had Hank rolling his eyes affectionately.

"Alex, Astra, we will talk in my office." Hank tilted his head in that general direction before he lead the pair to his office.

Astra followed the pair along quietly watching them. They walked close together not at all like boss and employee but more like father and daughter. Astra obviously didn't know the full extent of the relationship there but if Alex was willing to kill her sisters aunt for the man she had to assume that they were quite close. It was a good thing really and she hoped Kara didn't hold it against Alex, what Astra had forced her to do albeit unintentionally.

"So... Alex tells me you are... turning over a new leaf." Hank starts after a moment lifting an eyebrow at Astra.

"Well i would like to yes. First i feel i may have to apologise to you. Not for almost killing you. But for the situation those actions caused. It is... clear, that you are very fond of the Danvers girls. Alex informed me you willingly lied to Kara about my dead and i am certain that that wasn't easy for you." Astra's tone was nothing but sincere as she regarded the Martian before her.

"You're right. I consider them my daughters, sometimes that can be a real problem for me. Especially while trying to remain objective as per my job." Hank chuckled lightly as Alex pouted a little.

"I bet the temper tantrums are good too." Astra smirked and Alex actually poked her tongue out at that.

"Alex isn't so bad, Kara on the other hand..." Hank shakes his head and then grows serious again.

"Would you be opposed to us having our medical team check you over, clear you of everything. Then we can talk about Alter Egos and the Supergirl initiative." Hank says very much the Director in that moment.

"The Supergirl Initiative?" Alex was confused, she hadn't heard about this Initiative.

"Yes, National City is a big place and its seen a lot of chaos in recent years. Should Astra agree i see no reason reason we cant have two Superheros in our skies. It should in theory, make things a little easier on the 'human' aspect of both Kara and Astra's lives." Hank further explains.

"You... you would let me work with Kara? Let me work with all of you? You'd trust me that much?" Astra asked softly, a little surprised that not only did Hank seem to be extending an olive branch but that he was apparently giving her the whole tree.

"Well, in short, yes. Alex has vouched for you. Kara... Kara has wanted you to turn to the light from the moment she found out you were alive the first time. It may take a little time for those of you who know you as Astra In-Ze to come around to you and the people of National City will be dubious at first. Its all about the choices you make." Hank smiled gently at Astra, encouragingly.

"Thank you, sir. This ... You couldn't know how much this means to be after what i did." Astra was near tears at this point so she gladly leaned into Alex's touch when she rubbed the Generals back.

"We all deserve second chances, no one is so perfect they get it right the first time." Hank smiled gently.

"Except maybe Kara." Alex pointed out lightly much to the amusement of the two of them.

"Well who designed Kara's suit? Cause i'd like anyone but that person to do it... unless it was one of you two." Astra added the last a little hesitantly, she had a feeling they both had better taste but one could never be too sure.

"Does this mean you're in? Like we can talk to Cat Grant about naming you?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Hold on, Danvers. She needs to pass the Psych eval and a physical first." J'onn commented with a light roll of his eyes. Alex blushed faintly at getting ahead of herself. Astra just grinned brightly.

*****************************************

Kara and Cat were waiting outside Kara's apartment building, Cat wouldn't wait down there alone and Kara was all too happy to wait for Carter with his mother. After all Carter was possibly one of Kara's favourite people and not just because he was Cat's child. Carter was just in general a pretty awesome kid, likely because and in spite of being on the Autism spectrum. Asperger's people were generally fairly intelligent and Carter was one of the most intelligent kids she had met. Not that it hurt at all that he was Cat's son but still he had his own merits where Kara was concerned.

When the car, driven by Carters father's driver Malcom, arrived at the curb Kara practically bounced over to the door and swung it open for Carter before it even had come to a stop. Carter beamed and basically threw himself at Kara who happily caught the boy up in a big hug. Carter was already rambling on about how cool it was going to be to get to spend some more time with Kara. Cat on the other hand was watching with a small barely there smile on her lips, until Carters father Michael got out of the car and smirked at the younger of the two women before looking at Carter.

"Now Carter, we don't just throw ourselves at all the pretty ladies." Michael offered with thick charm, cloyingly thick.

"Why would you even say that to my 13 year old son?" Cat scowled now.

"Oh come off it, Cathy, the boys 13 and she's gorgeous. I bet hes already thought about it." Michael was smirking at Cat like it should have been obvious.

"You're not teaching my son to be a misogynistic prick like yourself, if you can't keep those opinions to yourself while around him and be respectful of the company he prefers to keep then you need consider less time with him in general." Cat all but growled the words at Michael.

"Serious Dad, this is Kara, she's mums assistant and shes really cool. Don't like... do that thing you do..." Carter looked embarrassed but it was hard to tell if that was more for his own sake or for his fathers.

"I'm not exactly surprised guys. I've been Ms. Grants assistant for a long time now, i'm well aware of your personality. I really don't care if you want to insult me, frankly its water off a ducks back but i have a wealth of respect for Carter and Cat both and i really don't think they need to hear that kind of talk." Kara spoke firmly a look of pure disappointment on her face. Cat was... impressed.

Michael opened his mouth to speak but seemed for once to think better of it and closed his mouth again and simply got in the car. A mumbled see you later was sent to Carter before Malcolm pulled away from the curb and down the street. Carter turned and beamed at Kara before finally moving to greet his mother. Carter was now hugging Cat, but noticeably more gently than he normally would. It melted Cat a little and she let out a little sob she hadn't expected to creep up on her so suddenly. Carter pulled away as if burned.

"Did i hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh baby boy... no. I'm sorry. I just missed you so much." Cat pulled her beloved son back in close to her.

"Come on, guys. I'm making pizza tonight." Kara says with a small smile, it was mid afternoon, the CEO and assistant had been to work until noon.

"Pizza? Cool." Carter grinned pulling back from the hug.

"Come along then. I like to cry indoors personally." Cat sniffed indignantly and Kara just grinned. Carter chuckled and shouldered his pack and headed upstairs with the two women.

***************************************

Winn and James had not anticipated the scene before them. Maybe they should have but honestly they didn't see it coming and it was weird at best. Alex had been the one to answer to the door to game night, she let them in, let them see. It was so crazily domestic it was almost completely reasonable, except it wasn't. Because it was Cat Grant sitting on Kara Danvers lap while she played video games with her son who was half way paying attention and halfway showing Astra In-Ze how to play... Super Mario cart of all things.

"Yeah it had that affect on us when we first saw it too." Alex smirked at the guys who looked from the scene before them to the woman beside them and then back again. They had take out, bags full of it, in their hands that Alex had to take by force as they were almost catatonic.

When Kara noticed her best friends were standing there she lightly picked up Cat by the waist got off the couch and deposited the CEO without jostling the mogul so the was able to continue beating Astra at Mario Cart. Falling into Hostess mode Kara walked over and greeted the guys who still seemed to be in shock at the scene before them. Of course that had to be understandable. Last they knew Astra was dead, Cat had been sexually assaulted and Kara was doing the ground work to make a safe place for Cat. Instead they walked into a purely domestic scene and oddly felt like they were intruding on family.

"Hey guys! Come on in." She says grinning.

"You guys remember Aunt Astra and Carter right?" Kara smiled happily when the boys seemed to get together enough to continue forward.

"Uh, hi guys." James mumbled clearly confused. It made Alex want to laugh... and she did over the guys shoulder.

"Astra this is James Olsen and Winn." Kara smiled sitting on the arm of the couch, everyone but Alex missed the way Cat leaned into Kara's hip. Still seeking comfort from closeness with someone she trusted implicitly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet Kara's friends on... peaceful terms." Astra frowned slightly and glanced at Alex who smiled and nodded reassuringly. The whole group startled when Cat let out a rather boisterous shout. Astra scowled when she realised why.

"That's cheating." Astra accuses and Cat just smirks.

"Cheating? I think not. I do not cheat, Astra In-Ze... I simply utilised your distraction to my advantage." Cat's tone came out haughty and Kara sucked her lips over her teeth and bit down in an attempted not to laugh outright at the impressed disgust warring on her Aunts face.

"What is happening here?" Winn blurts out suddenly and everyone looks at him.

"What?" Carter looked from Winn to the other adults.

"It's game night." He adds though a little uncertainly, he was leaning across Astra's legs toward his mother who was now beside Astra. Searching for comfort from the sudden tension in the room.

"Yeah but... That's Cat Grant... laughing and having a good time.. and you..." Winn was slowly unravelling as he pointed to Astra. "You're supposed to be dead." He blurts out and looks at the anomaly's there on Kara's couch.

Cat drew herself up a little, away from contact with Kara when she realised perhaps she was being a little too familiar with Kara Danvers and her family for anyone's taste. The defensive posture she took on was simply a shield for her own insecurities. Insecurities that had only been intensified by recent events and try as she might the only thing that eased those insecurities was Kara 'Sunny' Danvers and the security the girl, not the sueprhero, offered her. Yet suddenly she felt she had over stayed her welcome, causing tension for Kara where there shouldn't have been any, wouldn't be if she and her son weren't there.

It happened at practically the same time, those who were able to observe it which was namely Alex, Astra and James, the way Cat shifted and closed in on herself at the exact same time Kara Danvers gave way to Kara Zor-El. As Cat moved back Kara moved forward rising to her full height, it was impressive and intimidating and it made Winn swallow realising too late that he had made a mistake and was likely about to pay for it. Was undoubtedly about to pay for it as Kara stepped forward putting herself between the women and child on the sofa and the accusing best friend.

"This is a safe place Winn... We are all friends here but if you can't control yourself and keep from making foolish comments in front of a child no less then i'm going to have to ask you to leave." Kara spoke quietly but firmly and it made them all shiver a little.

"I... I know. I'm sorry i didn't... i didn't think. Its ok. I get it. Safe place. I'm just... confused?" Winn frowned a little lifting his hands in a placating gesture.

Cat had reached out to touch Carter gently offering physical support knowing these sorts of situations could sometimes be quite overwhelming for him, Astra had a gently supporting hand on his back from where the boy was leaning over him. Kara continued her stare down making everyone shift a little uncomfortably, well except for Cat, she reached out with her free hand and wrapped her fingers around Kara's wrist, not overly surprised Kara allowed herself to be pulled back to the sofa. Cat offered a small appreciative look, not quite a smile but it could be seen in her eyes, before she looked to Winn.

"Well, small IT hobbit. As you can see, I am actually human like the article suggested. I enjoy a laugh as much as the next person. As far as Astra is concerned I am almost certain what you meant to say was 'I'm glad to see you're whole' or something along those lines... for Kara's sake." The last three words out of her mouth were extremely pointed. They were all aware of how upset Kara had been when Astra had been killed.

"I know... I'm sorry im just... confused. And surprised." Winn pointed out his tone and expression both apologetic.

"Yes which is about how i felt about the hoodie and lack of bow tie but i kept my comments to myself." Cat huffed with a little sniff of disdain at the young man.

"Why did he think you were dead?" Carters curious voice drew some attention then as he twisted across Astra lap to look up at her. Astra looked from Alex to Kara.

"There was an accident and Astra got pretty badly hurt." Kara explains to the best of her ability without giving too much away.

"Really? I didn't know Kryptonians could be hurt like that." Carter frowned like nothing made sense anymore.

Alex on the other hand started to choke on the sip of Scotch she had just drawn from her tumbler and James moved to pat her on the back while the others all stared silent and shocked at Carter. The young man in question was about to attempt to pull himself across Astra to his mother as the silent staring was making him decidedly more nervous than he appreciated. The firm hand on his side held him in place without really being restraining though and suddenly Kara snorted and started to laugh at the situation. All eyes turned to Kara who looked thoroughly amused.

"What? Come on, guys... is it really that surprising? He's Cat Grant's son." Kara pointed out rolling her eyes.

Cat beamed proudly.

************************************************

"He's going to want you to take him flying now." Cat commented much later that night. She was pressed into Kara's side as they lay in the Superhero's bed.

"I'd love to take him flying. Its amazing." Kara smiled brightly at the idea.

"Though i wouldn't be surprised if Astra offers before he can ask." She added as an afterthought.

"You wouldn't? Why?" Cat was frowning a little now.

"Because Aunt Astra was unable to have children herself due to an accident when she was younger. You know, since on Krypton and under Raos red light we were especially mortal. She was a general, it was a war wound during an earlier war with the Daxamites. Anyways, she can't have her own but has always wanted children. She practically raised me as her own. My mother was always so busy as was father, not that they were negligent but they had other larger concerns so Astra happily stepped up to make sure i was raised right. It's why it hurt so much when my mother sent her away. She ... she used me to capture Astra not long before the destruction of Krypton." Kara explained with a slight frown of her own.

"That is... unfortunate. I know i dropped the ball with Adam but i couldn't imagine not having my boys. Adam isn't my greatest fan still but we are getting there but Carter is such a sweet extension of me. He's the pleasantness i lack." Cat offered with a small fond smile on her face.

"You don't lack pleasantness you lack desire to show your pleasantness and given recent events i don't exactly blame you." Kara says with a slightly darker frown.

"Yes well, you find the good in everyone." Cat commented with a low sigh.

"Not everyone." Kara grumbled unconsciously wrapping her arm around the woman pressed against her.

Cat swallowed, her heart beating just a little faster and she closed her eyes enjoying the soft warmth of the indomitable alien with home she was pressed against. She could honestly say that without Kara she would not do nearly as well as she seemed to be doing so far with everything that had happened. Yet it was startling and frightening as she was slowly realising the full scope of her own feelings for Kara Danvers. But recent events were holding her back from any confessions. Now couldn't be a worse time to admit to deeper feelings for the girl and she certainly didn't want to give Kara any reason to develop a complex.

It would be too easy though, she knew it and likely so did Kara but Cat had little doubt in her mind that should she wish to simply lean up and press a kiss to Kara Danvers perfectly arched lips that the young woman would definitely return it. She could feel it in her bones. Cat Grant dare not, how ever, make such a move and mostly out of fear for what that could lead to. Not the intimacy, the being desired and needed and dare she say worshipped by Kara Zor-El, a practical goddess in her own right. No but she dare not break Kara like that. The timing was awful and Cat was loath to ever give Kara the chance to wonder if it was all only because of what Kara was doing for her. Hard as it was, Cat needed to keep a wrap on her feelings for now.

"Do you think Supergirl will help me move on the weekend?" Cat asked curiously and smiled when Kara chuckled accepting the change in conversation.

"She'd be delighted i am sure." Kara smiled amused.

"Though i think Kara will be sad to be alone again." Kara admits after a silent moment.

"Actually... I was wondering if maybe you'd spend a night or two at the new place with us. You can have a guest bedroom of course but i would feel better in a new place if you were there." Kara smiled gently at Cat's softly spoken and slightly insecure words.

"Of course. I really don't mind." Cat chuckled lightly because that much had been obvious already.

Letting out a deep yawn Cat shifted onto her back and then onto her side facing away from Kara. Like the last few nights Kara followed the older woman until she was spooning her boss and holding her securely, their fingers tangled and held by Cat over the CEO's stomach. Cat didn't mind when a nose was buried in her hair at the nape of her neck nor did she mind the way Kara held her just a little tighter in those first few minutes before the Kryptonian fell asleep. Though she wanted more and knew she couldn't have it, Cat didn't mind that way Kara made her feel.

************************************************

Kara was woken early the next morning by the sound of knocking on her bedroom door, she knew immediately that it was Carter and before she could speak or react he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He looked a little sheepish but also really concerned as he moved over to the bed and peered first at his mother and then at the young woman wrapped around her. Cat looked peaceful which wasn't something Carter had really seen before but he liked the look on his mother, Kara on the other hand blinked at him owlishly.

"Sorry, i didn't want to wake you but i was messing with your tablet." He whispers softly holding it up for Kara to see.

What she saw made her blood run cold for a moment, a loop hole. Carter Grant had found an early online Article for the Daily Planet and it was infuriating to see that it even exited, the content barely bothered Kara but it was just another way the local Metropolis news was taking a dig at Cat. Before she could even comment on the article to Carter her phone began to ring and she practically snarled when she saw Kal's face and name appear. She snatched up the phone and answered.

"There better be a real good reason for this call." Kara grit out only to hear a females voice.

"Kara! I'm sorry! It wasn't me, I promise. I wouldn't do that to you." Lois.

"You did it to Cat! How can i believe you wouldn't do it to me?" Kara grit out sitting up now, by this time Cat was well and goodly awake.

"I didn't do this! I swear on my life Kara, the article was put out by White himself, he's jaded that Cat sent that stupid Cease and Desist and someone, i honestly don't know who, sent him some photos yesterday of you and Cat. There was nothing i could do." Lois pleaded through the phone.

Cat was reading through the article, an article about Kara Danvers of all people and her apparently sleeping her way to the top, about a sapphic relationship. It really painted Kara as a total predator, a gold digger no less. It was a picture taken from within the Bullpen of CatCo, a picture of Kara leaning over Cat's shoulder as they both laughed at something on the CEO's screen. Superimposed over that was an small collage of Cat and Kara at Noonan's a couple of mornings before, they'd stopped in for breakfast the morning that Carter had gotten home, an imagine of them waiting for Carter and another of the three of them walking back into Kara's apartment building together. Kara's hand was on the small of Cats back, not really an intimate touch but a guiding one clearly misconstrued.

"He's painted her as some sort of predator, Miss. Lane. This is underhanded and extremely unacceptable." Cat had taken the phone off of Kara when it seemed to be at risk of being crushed.

"I know, Cat! I... wait what are you doing with Kara at this hour?" Lois became immediately suspicious.

"Well after i was sexually assaulted in my own home a week ago Kara was nice enough to offer to let me and Carter stay with her while i organise the selling of my home and purchase of a new one." Cat explained despite not really feeling like she should have had too. At all.

"I... you... Sexually assaulted?" Lois swallowed hard the gravity of what she had done was slowly sinking in.

"Yes! Damn Lois, when have you ever known Cat Grant to do something so reckless as ALLOW some one to take photos of her in such a compromising situation? Would you like to see the toxicology report!" Kara had taken the phone back from Cat and was now pacing angrily at the foot of the bed.

"Kara i... i don't know what to say." Lois spoke so softly, and defeated that if Kara was able to hear a mouse in an alley 5 blocks away she mightn't have heard it.

"It's probably best you just don't say anything at all." Kara hung up and tossed her phone on the bed. No sooner had she done so had Cat's phone begun ringing.

Cat looked at the phone and then looked at Kara apologetically before answering.

******************************************************

Kara's day had started out pretty dismally, it hadn't gotten any better either. Hank had called and reprimanded Kara for being so careless and putting herself in the public eye. Kara had held her tongue and taken it on the chin, she knew it was a bad deal even if she had nothing to do with the how and why or the article. The fact nothing sordid was going on was the icing on the cake really. She was accused of being some gold-digging, gay sexual predator who was after Cat Grant for more money and a high end job within the company.

Now here she was, walking slowly into the Boardroom of CatCo to talk with a panel of board members who were investigating this claim they'd been alerted to by the Daily Planet. Kevin Jordan, Jennifer Whitely, Dianne Waterworth and Lincoln Mathers, the four people Kara never hoped to have to meet without Cat present and yet here she was, alone and thrown to the sharks. Not that Cat could be there if she wanted to be, she'd been called to the bank to sign over for the new house and on top of that the Board of Directors had been very adamant that Cat was not to be there due to further breach of the code of conduct.

"Miss Danvers, please come on in and take a seat." Dianne smiled a little tightly, the opinions of these people practically written on their faces causing a sinking feeling in Kara's stomach. She sat down where she was lead to anyways.

"Miss Danvers, you must be aware just what the nature of this meeting is." Lincoln started out formally and Kara dipped her head.

"So we have to ask, is there any truth to the article. You know how it was made to look. Was that just circumstances?" Dianne prodded a little more gently.

"I have to ask, would you even believe me if i say it was all just misconstrued? That it was all taken out of context by a little angry man? Does it matter at all?" Kara countered after a moment, the looks on their faves spoke volumes.

"A picture is worth a thousand words, Miss Danvers and there were several pictures." Kevin spoke up finally and Kara stared at him for a moment. She squared her shoulders despite her growing distress. This was really happening.

"So what is the next course of action? Legal action? Against myself? Against Ms. Grant?" Kara asked in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Logically an investigation into the relationship should be lodged, Cat might find herself in a bit of trouble with a breach of Misconduct. Not to mention it open Cat ad now us up to possible Sexual Harassment claims or even discrimination claims." Jennifer speaks up now and Kara swallowed hard.

"How do i make this go away?" Kara's voice was strained now.

"You quit. Sever all ties with CatCo the company, whether you do so with Cat Grant as well is up to you at that point." Lincoln cleared his throat a little.

"Either way there will likely be some kind of Media backlash though if you quit it could be spun in a way that would make CatCo not look as bad as it would otherwise." Kevin added though he seemed hesitant to voice it.

"Then i will quit. I will do what it takes to make this easier on Ms. Grant." Kara says as tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away blinking them back.

Kara honestly felt like everything was falling apart, she had thirsted for a job like the one she had, she was damn good at it too. No one had survived so long as Cat Grant's personal assistant. Kara had thrived in that position, it was perfect to keep her feeling normal, an outlet for the pressures that came with being Supergirl. Now it was slipping through her fingers and she wasn't sure what she would do now. She could get another job but it was Cat's leniency that had allowed her to be able to disappear when ever disaster struck and she was needed elsewhere.

"Kara... I have to ask... are you and Cat Grant in a romantic relationship?" Jennifer asked gently, her expression sympathetic. Kara felt a tear fall even as she let out a watery, mirthless laugh.

"Gods, i wish. At least then this wouldn't suck quite so much." Kara choked out getting off the seat and walking out of the office. Out of the building. Out of her job.


	2. Super... Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second instalment to Rebirth, i've taken some more liberties here but that is what fan fiction is about right? Fan's putting their own spin on things? Hoping that you guys don't find it too ridiculous.
> 
> Again i edit this myself so excuse the obvious mistakes and the spelling of some words are definitely more due to my being Australian.

Cat Grant was absolutely livid. Her god damn Board of Directors had cajoled Kara into quitting and Sunny Danvers had all but disappeared. She had been moping around trying to put on a brave face the last couple of days while helping Cat and Carter moved into their new home but it was starting to really get on Cat's nerves. Worst part being it wasn't even Kara's fault, none of it was. Kara Danvers had been nothing short of fantastic to Cat the last couple of weeks, after what had happened. Hell Kara Danvers had been nothing short of fantastic to Cat for years now. Then, all because of some piece of crap on a power trip, Kara had lost one of the better parts of her life.

Now Cat had been left with the task of finding a new assistant which so far had been going horribly and she was sure that a large part of that was because she only wanted Kara there. Yes she was fully aware of her ever growing feelings for Kara Danvers, feelings that were definitely affecting her ability to objectively interview Assistants. It was getting to the point where she was running to get her own coffee just to get out of the office where there was no Sunny Danvers. And it didn't just affect her, that much was abundantly clear.

Chelsea had come into Cat's office, completely unasked for, and demanded to know why Kara had quit and why the board was 'buying into this bullshit'. Cat had been momentarily pissed off at the idea that her and Kara being in a relationship could be seen as 'bullshit' until she realised that that wasn't what it was about. It was about White painting Kara as some kind of predator. Anyone who knew Kara knew full well that she was far from the bad guy, even during the Red K incident she had been angsty and then cried inconsolably about what she had done afterwards.

James and Winn were almost as mopey as what Kara was but they kept their opinions to themselves, of course no one was really blaming Cat either. No one of their floor anyways. Rachel Jenkins from accounting three floors down had been shooting several glares a day at Cat any time the woman had to go down and drop off or pick up her own financial reports. It made Cat a little proud in all honesty, even as it broke her heart a little bit, that Kara Danvers had so many fans throughout the CatCo building. Plenty of which were willing to potentially suffer Cats ire by giving her nasty looks.

Of course none of this really mattered when Supergirl was down in the dumps because Kara had lost her job. Not that is was really affecting what Supergirl was doing for the people but she wasn't nearly so cheerful and people friendly as she had been a week before. The absolute worst part was that Cat didn't know what to do about it, she didn't know what she could do about it. Kara was spending the night at the penthouse tonight but they had talked about it and tonight would be the last night. Cat needed to be able to stand on her own two feet, especially if she wanted to pursue something more with Kara down the road.

"Cat?" Astra startled the grumpy mogul out of her thoughts, she was standing on the balcony over looking her beloved city.

"Astra, hello. What can i do for you?" Cat asked curiously looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing really, i was just coming to check up on you. With Kara ... yeah anyways, i thought maybe you could use a chat." Cat heaved a sigh because yes, she could use a chat, she just didn't know where to start.

"I don't even know where to start." Cat grumbled moving back into the office and pouring two glasses of her best scotch and handing one to Astra. It had no affect on the Kryptonian but she had admitted to rather liking the taste nonetheless.

"How about with what you are feeling? I've recently passed my psych eval so i feel particularly qualified right now." Astra offered with a light little grin, the comment actually made Cat chuckle.

"I'm not paying you a dime for your half baked assessments." Cat retorted not at all surprised when Astra just gestured her drink and winked at the Media Queen.

"Honestly i'm feeling a little lost. I have become shockingly dependent on having Kara here, she was extremely proficient at her job and she actually KNOWS me. Do you know how hard she is going to be to replace? No one else has had her job for as long as she has, i'm too mean for most people." Cat sat down on the sofa on the balcony crossing her leg over her knee and sipping her scotch. Astra took a similar position beside her.

"Suppose its only made worse by the feelings you actually have for Kara." Astra points out mildly lifting an eyebrow when Cat huffs.

"Don't tell me you bought into that stupid article." Cat scowled at the idea of it.

"Of course not, i know my niece and 'gold digging, status hungry lesbian predator' isn't Kara in the least bit. But i have eyes, Cat. I've seen how different you and she are around one another. There is a deeper connection there than Boss/Employee." Astra brushed off the woman's annoyance easily enough.

"I have eyes too, General. Lets not pretend i haven't seen the way you look at Agent Scully." Deflection at its finest.

"Clearly we both have tastes for the Danvers girls." Astra doesn't even try to deny and it annoys Cat... annoys her and calms her at the same time.

"We are too old for them." Cat huffs sipping her scotch again.

"We can make excuses all day but the fact remains the same. We want them." Astra's tone was calm and matter of fact.

"You're right of course. I don't like it but you are right and it just makes this whole situation with work worse." Cat sighed dropping her head back on the back of the sofa.

"Because she's not here and she's only spending tonight at the new place and then she becomes a really sporadic someone instead of the permanent fixture she was before?" Astra asked displaying a wealth of understanding.

"Mostly yes. Also just because that puny little man child has cost that wonderful young woman her job. We aren't even sleeping together." Astra gave Cat a look at that.

"Not the way that was implied." Cat added with a growl.

"Don't let her drift away. She was fired, there's no saying she wouldn't be willing to come and bring you lunch from time to time. Look after Carter when need be, have dinner with you? Date her." Astra suggests seriously.

"If she starts bringing me lunch she is just going to look more like she had in my bed than she actually is. She's gotten such a bad rep now because of what has happened." Cat heaves a sigh and groans her frustrations.

"I really don't think she would mind being seen as romantically attached to you, i think she minds that she is being seen as romantically attached while she is indeed not." Astra took a healthy sip of her own drink.

"She deserves so much better than what i can offer her. A used body, i have two kids, i am dedicated to my career." Cat was yet again making excuses.

"I think, she has had enough choices made for her and not enough made by her..."

Cat stared for a long moment before nodding her head, she understood.

* * *

Lucy walked into the Daily Planet on a mission and she knew full well she wasn't expected just by the look on Perry Whites face when he saw her there. Of course she wasnt expected at all, she was there solely because i good friends of hers had been badly wronged by Mr. White while another friend had been wronged by her own sister. It was a moral obligation that brought her here but she didn't mind throwing her weight around either.

"Little Lane... What can i do for you? Here on Ms. Grant's behalf?" Mr. White was standing in the middle of his bullpen when he noticed the young woman. Why he wanted to do this here she had no idea but so be it.

"Actually no, I'm here on behalf of Kara Danvers, the young woman you slandered in the Daily Planet the other day." Specifically using the word 'slandered' had the desired effect as White blanched.

"Just what capacity are you here in then?" Perry narrowed his eyes, he was a shark though he wasn't backing down.

"Actually just a friend capacity but i don't mind delivering a little warning. See Kara Danvers is not and never has been some kind of sexual predator as you painted her to be, nor is she having any kind of affair with Cat Grant right now. The nature of their out-of-work friendship is a caring one where Cat went through a trauma recently and Kara Danvers was the one person who knew her well enough to be able to offer the support Ms. Grant needed. Now you, in your infinite dislike of Cat have cost one of the most deserving women i know a job she absolutely loved and you've sullied her name in the process." Lucy's voice rose a little higher the longer she spoke but not too much that she was shouting.

The gravity of the situation seemed to sink in, not just to Perry White but the people whom worked directly beneath him whom were present during the dressing down. One of those was Clarke Kent who Lucy wasn't happy with as the fool hadn't even attempted to call Kara and see how she was doing. In his effort to get at Cat Grant any way he could, Kara Danvers had become and oversight, not one he could take back. Disappointment was not something Perry White felt directed towards himself very often yet here he was... disappointed in himself.

"What would you like me to do? A public apology? Send her some flowers?" Lucy's jaw clenched at the questions.

"What good would a formal apology do now? Too little too late, unfortunately for Kara. The damage is done. What you could do is leave Cat Grant alone, she has done nothing to deserve your attention recently and Kara most certainly didn't either. You've over stepped." Lucy was scowling now but Perry had the good sense to nod.

"You're right. I'll be leaving Cat well enough alone." He sighed and shook his head, ending the conversation by walking into his office and closing the door.

"Lu... Hey." Lois had approached when Perry walked away. Lucy turned a hard look on her sister who balked a little.

"Got an office we can talk in?" Lucy asked without greeting her sister. Lois just nodded and lead the way.

"You too Kent." Lucy growled the order lightly knowing he would hear it either way, she had figured out shortly after learning of Kara's secret that Clark was Superman.

Lucy stalked into the office and sat down in one of the seats in the rather bland office, this place was nothing on CatCo's modern splendour. Not that she expected it to be when it was run by such a tyrannical dinosaur as Perry White, but even still. Get with the times. Beige walls? Gross. The seats themselves where simple plastic and uncomfortable, except for the high backed desk chair but Lucy had a feeling Lois had to pay for that with her own pay check. Lois waited for Clark to enter and shut the door behind him, they both looked a little chagrined.

"I don't even know where to start with you two." Lucy was the first to speak as she regarded the pair now standing behind Lois' desk.

"How is she?" Clark asked after a beat and Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Who, Cat or Kara?" Lucy asked scowling.

"Both." The couple mumbled in unison.

"Its funny, you'd both know that already if either of you cared to pick up the damn phone and call. Cat is... Cat isn't in a good place to start with. With what happened to her and then you... you made it a far more sordid event, turned it back around on Cat. Victim blaming at its finest and i still don't know why you even had to stoop that low, a smear article? Debunking Cat like that? Why? Because you had a little jealousy in the office at one point? Are you still jealous? You got the guy but she got out and made a name for herself?" Lucy's tone was harsh and accusing.

"No! It's not like that. I'm not jealous of Cat Grant!" Lois retorted with a scowl of her own not liking how absolutely shit she felt and not liking that she was completely and utterly at fault.

"Really? Then why the hell would you do that! You didn't even attempt to find some facts, you took some god damn photos and made up a half baked story to paint Cat in the worst light possible and published, not just on paper but on the goddamn internet! The whole fucking world could see that if they had wanted too." Lucy's voice had raised.

"Well it's not like i knew anything! I wouldn't have been able to find any facts anyway, she didn't go to a hospital, she didn't go to the police!" Lois knew she should have stopped, but she was a Lane, laying down and taking it wasn't something she was used too.

"No! She didn't go to the fucking Hospital! She didn't go to the fucking police! Cat was humiliated! Felt worthless! Was traumatised and lacked trust! She was fucking drugged and raped!" Lucy half screamed at her sister, the pair were volatile on the best of days but today... today was a bad day to cross Major Lane.

"Lucy..." Clark's tone was placating, pleading and it just pissed her off more.

"Go to hell Clark." Lucy was standing now, standing behind the chair and clutching it tightly.

"The article you guys put out after, it did a lot of good. Cat has a lot of sympathisers." Clark points out as if that fixed things.

"Oh that article. Yeah, it was genius actually. Wish i had thought of it myself." Lucy let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Cat's smart, she did a good job." Lois complimented only for Lucy to laugh a little louder now. It was dry.

"Cat didn't have a damn thing to do with that article. Cat was, to my knowledge, curled up on Kara's sofa getting drunk with Alex. The real brains behind that article was Kara. It was fucking beautiful. If anyone could run CatCo to the Cat Grant standard it would be Kara and she really stepped up to the plate. She commanded that office flawlessly, went through legal steps thoroughly to protect Cat. It was her suggestion to put out an article that didn't attack you or the Planet but that made Cat relateable. It was so fucking classy... and she lost her job a week later." Lucy shook her head, she was so damn sad in that moment, sad for Kara. Sad that her sister and brother-in-law had been part of something so destructive. Sad that since the article ruining Kara had been released Lois had called once and Clark not at all.

Lois and Clark stood, a mix of emotions on their faces ranging from shame, sadness, distress, anger at their own action. Loss and realisation. Lois had seriously fucked up when she set that ball in motion, it had snowballed out of control and it had been Kara who had been at the bottom of the hill. Lucy watched them as she pulled a photo out of her tote and set it on the desk in front of them. It was a photo of Supergirl two weeks ago, she was smiling fondly at some kids who had wanted to have her sign some things, Kara had obviously accepted all too happy to show a little kindness.

The second photo that was placed beside the first had been taken two days prior to Lucy arriving in Metropolis. The difference was profound. Shiny Supergirl from two weeks ago had been replaced by a young woman who's hair was dull, her expression was forced, the smile tight and fake and the usually bright blue eyes were devoid of even the tiniest scrap of happiness that they were usually so full of. Lois actually gasped softly when she saw the difference and Clark looked like he was in pain, lightly tracing his fingers over the photo of his beloved cousin. His cousin who he had abandoned one too many times.

"They call her Sunny Danvers at CatCo. Fitting wasn't it, just looking at the first photo? This... ridiculous thing you started with Cat, you've destroyed Sunny Danvers. You called to beg forgiveness the first day and its been radio silence ever since. I've never been so... so disappointed in grown adults. This is... schoolyard pettiness? It's time to grow up." Lucy shook her head, the disappointment in her expression was palpable. With a sigh she walked out, leaving the photos there on the desk, two extremely ashamed people watching her go.

* * *

Kara was sitting, quietly and minding her own business, at Noonan's drinking her usual go-to. It wasn't making her feel nearly as happy as it normally would though. Of course normally she did have an actual life to keep her from thinking too much about the fact that she had no real direction in life. It was extremely disappointing and she really couldn't stop thinking about the fact that her life span was immense. Or at least had the potential to be, she could be killed and hurt that much had already been seen but if she was careful she could live until earth sun became a Red Giant. Even then it seems it would just be a matter of moving to a different solar system with a yellow sun.

"Kara Danvers? What are you doing here looking all mopey?" It was Simone, she was one of Kara's favourite baristas and probably the only other person who knew Cat's latte order well enough Kara just had to ask for 'Ms. Grants latte'.

"Oh, Simone. Hey. You know... i'm sure you heard." Kara made a loose gesture towards the tablet sitting beside her on the bar.

"Well... yeah but i mean. I don't buy it. I mean everyone's aware of how hard Cat can be but... knowing what you've said of her there's no way she would indulge in that kind of affair." Simone frowned which caused Kara to frown.

"I'm unsure if i need to take offence to that." Kara frowns a little deeper and Simone's eyes widen.

"God no! You're awesome, gorgeous and easily the nicest person i know. I just meant she doesn't seem like the type to risk a woman's job by having an inner-office romantic relationship with someone in her employ." Simone explained sagely.

"You've hit the nail on the head. Unfortunately there are a lot of people who are convinced i'm some big, gay, gold digger. Their words not mine." Kara heaved a sigh rubbing her forehead as though suffering some phantom headache from the flare days.

"So they really fired you?" Kara shook her head at the question.

"I quit. It was that or they were going to drag Cat through the mud. I wish it were true though." Kara admits after a moment.

"That you were a gold digger?" Simone looked a little concerned and it actually made Kara laugh, though a little dry.

"No, that there was a relationship. Cat is amazing. Not her money or anything like that but as a person. I could easily see myself with someone like that, it sucks i've been outed, it sucks I've been accused of an affair that's not even happening. It also sucks that i want it and its just not going to happen. Now probably less so than two weeks ago." Kara downed the last of her own drink and stood up, she needed to do something, might as well go to the DEO.

"Maybe this just makes it even more possible." Simone suggests sympathetically.

"Who would date me? You know how many times I've been laughed out of just handing in a resume in the last few days? The whole City is convinced Kara Danvers in some kind of gold-digging sexual predator. I got called a 'walking sexual harassment suit' just this morning." Kara huffed out and shook her head.

"It's what ever, it sucks but... I'm just going to go see my sister. Thanks for the chat Simone." Kara smiled gently, it didn't reach her eyes. Kara left without waiting for a reply.

* * *

When Kara arrived at the DEO, the building in the city and not the bunker in the desert, Alex was inspecting the suit she had tasked Winn with making for Astra. Astra having had cleared her psych eval was now cleared to work with the DEO in stopping the Aliens who posed a threat to National City. The suit, though similar to Supergirl's, was more suited to Astra's 'jump suit' style. That being said it was also a different colour, where Supergirl's suit was red and blue with the gold belt, Astra's suit for mostly Black with some gold accents but devoid of an emblem on the front.

"That's not right." Kara commented at emblem when she saw it.

"Why?" Alex looked at Kara with a frown.

"Where's the emblem?" Kara asked curiously.

"She didn't want an emblem, she isn't... terribly fond of the House of Ze and what she turned it into. A fresh start." Alex explains mildly looking at the suit, the only thing it needed was a cape, like Kara's only gold.

"A fresh start... yeah." Kara mumbled messing with her glasses, she was there as Kara not as Supergirl.

"How are you doing?" Alex asked giving her sister her full attention.

"Fine. I'm fine. I'm just bored, i need something to do. Is there any one i can like... beat up?" Kara asked overly chipper in attitude which was a serious indicator to Alex that she was not fine at all.

"Kara? It's going to be ok, it just needs a little time for things to calm down." Alex says softly attempting to reassure her sister.

"Yeah i know, Alex, but this is... Rao. I hate this. Its worse than the Red K aftermath. People actually think that i am some kind of predator. And then there are the people that actually think I was the one that took those first photos of Cat. That is... gods, i mean seriously?" Kara grouched as she walked with Alex towards the training room.

"Really? That's so wrong." Alex blurted out without thought, cringing at the way her sister winced, actually winced at the idea that she could do something like that to Cat.

"Have you been to see her?" Alex asked to change the subject.

"Cat? No, she messaged me at... like 3 o'clock this morning, she doesn't sleep well and wanted to chat. But i haven't been to see her. She works and stuff, not sure its best if i just show up at CatCo to see the woman i was supposedly preying on." Kara offered the last sentiment rather bitterly.

"Screw them Kara, you know the nature of the relationship. You and Cat are definitely friends now, you should be able to spend time with her if you want to." Alex scowls, she hated how much this all seemed to be effecting Kara. Cat as well for that matter, Cat had been sleeping fine while Kara was with her.

"It would just be asking for more trouble than i want. Cat would probably rather i not just turn up at the office as well, it just makes it seem like maybe there is more to the rumours than suggested." Kara scowled because she would be damned if she didn't want to see Cat, it had only been a day and a half.

"Ok well i don't know what to tell you but seeing you so sad makes me sad. We could.. oh." Alex was going to suggest she and Kara go and get a drink together but Kara couldn't get drunk.

"I can't really turn it off you know." Kara pouted and Alex had to look away. She hated the pout, Kara was way too good at that and Alex just didn't know how to help.

Before either of them could speak Kara's phone pinged with a message. Frowning a little and expecting the worst Kara couldn't help but smile a little when she saw it was a text from Cat. When she opened it she found a video with the comment 'I knew i liked her for a reason' attached to it. Opening the video Kara and Alex both squinted a little as they watched the video of Lucy Lane giving Perry White a serious dressing down, championing both Cat and Kara as she did so. Alex and Kara were both looking equal parts shocked and impressed when Astra flew into the DEO and walked over to them.

"I want to meet this 'Lucy', she is fierce." Astra was grinning.

"You've seen it?" Kara asked finally snapping out of her stupor.

"Oh yeah i gave Cat my number yesterday when i went to see her, i watched it on the way here." Astra smiled walking over and hugging her niece and then, to Kara's surprise, hugging Alex who seemed more than happy to share the embrace.

"How was she?" Kara asked curiously, she wanted to know what Cat was up to.

"She was... tired. But ok i suppose." Astra smiled gently at her niece.

"Why don't you go see her, Little One." The former general suggests gently.

"Nah... she will call me when she needs." Kara brushed it off as Winn came running out with a gold cape in his hands.

"I need you to tear this." Winn throws it at Astra excitedly. The woman quirks an eyebrow and attempted to rip the cape. It didn't tear.

"I am a genius, and your suit is ready!" He says grinning brightly.

"Perfect, I'm all ready to start my life as a Superhero, following in my nieces footsteps." Astra grinned fondly and Kara blushed gently.

"I'm really proud of you Aunty." Kara moved forward and hugged Astra again.

"Don't you need a name?" Winn asked curiously.

"I have one actually. Cat thought of it believe it or not, she's just waiting for a news worthy event to introduce Supergirl's comrade-in-arms." Astra grinned again.

"Really? What's the name?" Kara asked interested.

"You, my sweet little girl, are going to have to wait like the masses." Astra chuckled at the annoyance on the sisters' faces.

* * *

Carter Grant was not impressed. Not only was there so much already going on with his mother but now Kara, the only person his mother seemed to trust, had been slandered and discredited. It sucked on a lot of levels for him let alone for Kara. But especially for his mother who now seemed to be on a downward spiral. Not all bad exactly. Cat was doing a lot better about what had happened to her, but that was a double edged sword as she now had a date. Of all things.

"Why couldn't I call Kara, or even Astra to come watch me?" Carter asked his mother with a little frown.

"Because I pay your nanny." Cat pointed out like it was obvious. And it was, Carter wasn't stupid.

"I don't understand why you're doing this." Carter was still frowning, Cat hated when he frowned at her, a single muscle movement away from disappointment.

"Doing what?" Cat huffed lightly not looking at her son as she did her make up.

"Acting like you don't like her. Avoiding her. You haven't been sleeping at all this last week. You call her at ungodly hours of the morning and she always answers but you pretend she doesn't exist any other time… You're going on a date. I mean after what happened…" Carter trailed off frowning a little deeper because he didn't know why his mother would do what she's doing.

"Things are bad enough as it is with Kara, her being seen with me just gives truth to the rumours." Cat didn't look at Carter, she could feel his frowning.

"Ok, but you both like each other so what do the rumours even matter? She lost her job for you." Carter points out only to startle when Cat smacked the table.

"Do you think I don't know that? Carter this is… I can't be with her. I can't ever give her reason to doubt why and right now there would be too much doubt." Cat explained, frustration clear on her face and tone.

"Just right now? You can be with her later?" Carter wasn't backing down, he was sceptical.

"She deserves better. Matilda is making you dinner and I have to leave. I'll see you later." Cat stood and kissed her sons forehead before walking out, putting on a pair of pumps on her way.

Carter watched her go with a wealth of sadness on his face. He was both pleased and saddened that his mother seemed concerned with what Kara could have without her. What she deserved but he didn't understand how his genius of a mother couldn't see that she deserved better too and Kara was better for Cat. It was so disappointing that these two people who were obviously so perfect for one another, two people that knew each other and complimented each other so well, could be so foolish and blind.

* * *

Kara was sitting in her apartment starting at the TV, not really watching it at all. The news was one, it was an independent news broadcast, it was hard to watch CatCo media sometimes lately. But she wasn't really watching it, she wasn't really listening not until she heard her name.

"-she be cheating on the once faithful assistant Kara Danvers?" Alyssa Flanagan of channel 3 news asked the camera man, a recording of Cat Grant on the arm of some unknown man walking out of a restaurant shown in the background. It was like a knife to Kara's chest.

A picture of her own smiling face was the last thing she saw before she was out of the apartment window, suited up and leaving the state. In fact she left several states and several minutes later found herself in the Fortress of Solitude in the polar arctic. Tears crystallising on her face as she dropped her knees in front of the central control panel beneath Jor-el's frozen statue.

None of it made sense to her, how had all this happened, she was being nothing but kind, always kind except for that Red K incident. It was thrown in her face and she didn't understand it. She didn't know how one of the most, no the most, female empowering woman she knew could be so… willingly destructive. Kara gave her all for Cat Grant, thought it was abundantly clear how she felt, but since the last night with Cat she was nothing more than an Early AM Comfort Call.

Kara had left her phone at the apartment, she hadn't told anyone where she was going and she wasn't sure she had it in her to go back, not yet anyways. Instead she leaned back there against the pedestal that harboured the control panel for the Fortress. She didn't know how long she sat there on the cold floor, she didn't feel it regardless. She didn't feel anything, she rather just shut down all present cognisance. Kara couldn't stop the memories of her past though. Memories of her parents who weren't quite what they seemed.

Memories of her worlds destruction, the exact moment her world ended and her family was gone. The moment she realised before she could do a think with the pod she didn't know how to pilot that the force of Kryptons end had knocked her into the phantom zone. The time there, some awake but most asleep, remembering everything she had lost and not knowing why. Why they didn't stop it, why her mother refused to go with her. The hate she stamped down and never thought of until this very moment, hate born of wondering why her parents were so selfish as to prefer dying with their planet instead of living with their daughter. They chose the peace of death over the pain of enduring, they were weak.

Yet Kara hated herself for thinking it, knew it wasn't that black and white, knew she would never know the reason why. Why did they send her away, why did her cousin send her away. She would likely never know, never understand the thought behind those actions and she hated that. She hated being unable to ask. It would just make her the bad guy and she strives to be nothing but good. She Kara had been trying so hard and been alone for so long because of it. Alex was the only one who had never really turned her back on Kara, not since Alex finally let her in that first time and never told her to get out.

It killed her a little bit, that everyone she put her trust in had failed her in someway. Her parents, Her cousin, Winn and James both when she was unable to give them what they wanted from her. Cat had done it too, when Kara had been unwilling to continue seeing Adam and he had left. Yet it was Cat that hurt the most because not only did she do it once, but she'd just done it again. Not only that though, but Kara found herself rather... in love.

This revelation, though, floored Kara. It was a bit foolish no doubt but she never saw it coming. She was too busy doing things for Cat to think about why she actually wanted to do them. When she wasn't running around after Cat she was saving her city, her people, from very real threats. She'd not had time to think about it but since what happened to Cat she had had little else on her mind. But Cat Grant was... she was power. She was refinement and inspiring and Cat Grant was purpose. She gave Kara purpose in her 'human' life and inspiration in both alter egos. Kara didn't know pain than that which came with disappointing Cat Grant. Bar maybe making her sister cry. Cat Grant was keeper of her heart and she didn't seem to give a single damn.

* * *

"Where is she?" Cat strode into the building with a look of determination on her face.

"Ms Grant? How did you get in here?" Hank scowled looking from Cat to an extremely sheepish looking Winn.

"For a secret government organisation, its lacking in security. Now where is Supergirl?" Cat asked glaring at Hank, Carter trotted in behind her looking around in total awe.

"A child?!" Hank bellowed as Astra, in full hero uniform, Superman and Alex Danvers walked downstairs from up in the conference room.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Alex asked with a scowl on her face, Cat was not her favourite person right now. Though to be fair neither was Superman and here he was.

"I want to know where Supergirl is but by the looks of it you don't know either. Why else would Solarflare and Superman be here at the same time?" Cat huffed indignantly.

"We don't know, we certainly didn't think you'd care." Alex was fairly jaded, her sister had been missing for two days now.

"Of course i care, why wouldn't i? Now where could she be? Did someone take her?" Cat remained poised despite her irritation at being the subject of Alex's ire right now.

"We don't think anyone took her. Her phone was at her apartment, there was no sign of struggle and her suits gone." Astra explains slowly smiling at Carter who was looking over her suit before giving Cat a look of disappointment.

"Why do you look like this is my fault?" Cat asked scowling.

"The news channel was on." Hank was frowning rather annoyed at this entire situation.

"So? What's that got to do with-"

"Because! God damn! Anyone with fucking eyes can see she's in love with you! Has been for a while. She begged you to keep her job, found a way to try and trick you into believing she wasn't Supergirl so she wouldn't get fired, do you remember that? Yeah because that happened, she was so damn desperate for a job she felt she had to cloak and dagger you in order to keep it! You, probably the only other person beside myself that Kara actually loves... and what happened recently? Oh that's right. She was cajoled into quitting her job with the woman she was in love with because some asshole with an issue with you put out a slanderous article! She quit so you wouldn't have to face any kind of legal backlash... Then you decided to go out on a date with some jackass a couple of nights later and be filmed doing so... and don't you dare pretend like you couldn't tell she had feelings for you." Alex ranted at the CEO who was only now realising that yes, this was her fault.

"Then she must be in that funny... Fortress of Sequestration." Cat gestured rather flippantly and Alex didn't even try to correct her as Clark groaned.

"Why didn't i think of that. Come on Solarflare you may as well come with me." Clark turned towards the balcony.

"Can i come?" Carter chirped seriously. Mouths opened to deny the child but Clark just nodded. Astra turned to Cat questioningly.

"Well if he was going to be safe with anyone it would Clark and Astra." Cat waved them off and Carter practically threw himself in Astra's arms.

"Wait... he's going to need a jacket." Vasquez came over holding one of the DEO standard snow jackets. Carter put the jacket on and moments later the Kryptonians plus one human boy were gone.

Cat watched Carter leave with a woman who was fast becoming her best friend and heaved a sigh before turning to look back at Alex. Alex looked visibly stressed out and worried and it was clear she hadn't slept much more than Cat had in the last couple of nights. Foolishly it wasn't until 4 am the morning before that Cat realised Kara might now be around, she hadn't answered the phone like she always did. She didn't answer any of the texts throughout the day either and when that pile up had happened it had been Solarflare sans Supergirl that had saved the day, Solarflare's first solo rescue since she had come out as Supergirl's comrade-in-arms. When Kara hadn't answered Cats call again this morning Cat had realised something was amiss.

"You really think this is my fault?" Cat looked from Alex to Hank and back again.

"At least partly. Why did you do it?" Alex frowned a little.

"I thought it might help her case a little if it got out that she and i were in fact not in a relationship." Cat admitted with a sigh, that had been part of it anyways. The other part being wanting to get Kara off of her mind and let the girl down without awkwardness.

"That wasn't fair, Cat. That was..." Alex shook her head turning away.

"Cruel. I see that now. I didn't think. I definitely didn't expect she would do this." Cat looked at the ground before her.

"Of course you didn't think! God, did you honestly not see it? See how hopelessly devoted to you she is? Even outside of her job. With how you treated her why would she then take you home and care you for you in her time of need? I mean she's ridiculously good and kind but even still if she didn't have some sort of feeling for you she'd have done no more than drop you off at the nearest hospital." Alex's laugh was dry and without humour at all.

"I saw it! And she deserves better! I'm old, and i'm used and i'm set in my ways and i'm not a nice person. I'd ruin her." Cat grit out.

"She deserves to decide on her own! She has lost so much in the last thirty-five years! She watched her planet explode and do you know how many times she had wished in those first few years here that she wished she had been allowed to stay with her parents. To perish with her planet and her family? Can you fathom how many times she was told and told and told to keep Kara Zor-El a secret, that she couldn't be herself here she had to be someone else. Meek and mild mannered Kara Danvers. I'm guilty of that, i thought i was protecting my sister but all i was doing was taking away her choices. How many times she wished she'd been given the choice to spend more time, any time with Kal? She was sent here with the purpose of raising her Cousin and keeping him safe and that had been taken away from her. She had no purpose." Alex's eyes were full of tears, Cat's the same and had they looked around they'd have seen several other Agents and one Winn Schott in a similar state.

"She never became Sunny Danvers until she started working for you, you know. Do you know what the second real choice was that she made?" Alex's voice was strained, Supergirl was the first choice.

"Quitting CatCo to save you from being dragged through the mud with her. Perry White mortally wounded Sunny Danvers and Kara let her go for you." Alex sniffled, she was not the only one.

"And now I've hurt her even more." Cat had never in her life felt as miserable as she did in that moment. For the life of her Alex couldn't hate Cat for making human mistakes.

* * *

Kara was still sitting in the same place she'd been two days before when Clark and Astra had arrived. The pair walked over to see the borderline catatonic superhero sitting there. She was staring at nothing her eyes unfocused as she replayed things in her mind. Astra and Clark both looked concerned as she didn't seem to see them. Astra knelt down and touched Kara's arm but she didn't react.

They spent several minutes trying to get Kara to respond to them to no avail. Clark was about to pick her up and take her back to National City there and then when a startled pained cry came from a different part of the fortress. Kara blinked startled for a moment, the same moment Astra and Clark recoiled at the sound.

"Carter!" Kara was gone in a heart beat.

What Kara found sent her into an internal panic. She hadn't explored this place very well and she wasn't sure why Carter was there but she was suddenly terrified for him, bursting into action she was inside the device with Carter in a moment. It might have been a terrible idea but he'd gotten his hand jammed in a mechanism he shouldn't have been poking around in.

"Kara it hurts!" Carter cries.

"I know Buddy, I got you. Oh god your mums going to kill me." Kara mumbles, they were trapped inside device now until it run its course.

"What does it do?" Carter sounded scared and Kara pulled him into her, hiding his face in the crook of her neck as an extremely bright light began to flash in the small compartment they were in.

"It's… it's from a place called Daxam. They can… make their offspring. This compartment combines harvested material and produces an infant with the combined DNA, but this ones been… tampered with. I don't think it was ever tested but my mother's mother, she tampered with it from memory." Kara frowned.

"Ew we aren't making a baby are we?" Carter buried his face closer because the light was so bright. Kara couldn't help but snort.

"No we most certainly are not." Kara huffs rolling her eyes at the question.

"No this one is designed to…. In theory, draw out the persons stronger, dominant DNA and reinforce it. So if you were a really fast runner, it would, in theory, give you super speed. But like i said its never been tested." Kara explains knowing that the boy-genius would prefer fact over platitudes.

"So theoretically i could come out of here with a giant brain?" Carter sounded almost hopeful and Kara laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"Theoretically, though you shouldn't sound so happy about having a big head." Kara tried to tease but Carter was starting to tremble.

"Maybe... Kara?" Carter's voice was smaller and the light was no longer flashing as the drone of the device they were in started to level out to a loud consistent hum.

"Yeah buddy?" Kara closed her eyes from the light.

"I don't feel so good." He whispers, Kara only caught it because of how close they were but as soon as the words were spoke his body tensed.

It was the most terrifying moment of her life, worse than when the Helgramite took Alex. Carters whole body began to seize against her own and all she could do was hold onto him. She could no longer hear Clark and Astra outside though surely they were freaking out. The device, made from minerals from Daxam and reinforced with minerals from Krypton made it borderline indestructible to the Kryptonians. Kara would hang Superman by his testicles for being stupid enough to let Carter explore the fortress on his own. That was if Carter survived what ever was happening to him.

"It's ok, you're going to be ok, I've got you." Kara whispered the words over and over for what felt like hours until finally Carter stopped seizing and the device seemed to be powering down.

The light flashed again slowly decreasing in intensity. When finally it stopped and the 'door' opened up Kara stepped out with an unconscious Carter to be greeted by two worried Kryptonians. Astra checked him the moment Kara gently lay him on the cold ice floor of the fortress, he was breathing normally and his pulse was steady, strong even. He showed no sign of physical abnormalities, no giant brain thank Rao! There was one thing that Kara noticed though.

"His hand is healed." She blurted out. Clark might have thought she had imagined the wound in the first place but her suit was smeared with blood on the front same as the chest of Carters jacket.

"We need to get him back to the DEO." Astra says at the same time Kara scooped him up. The blonde didn't wait for further word, she took off.

Before Clark could follow her Astra shook her head, pulling out her phone she took some photos of the device the two had been inside before levelling Clark with a look. She didn't even begin to know how Clark ended up with some of these artefacts, if they had just been random collections from through the years of fighting off the alien menace or if they had somehow been sent. She was surprised some of them had even survived the destruction of Krypton.

"I bet you your next paycheck she doesn't roll you under the bus with Cat for this." Astra spoke seriously despite her ridiculous use of some of these modern terms.

Clark heaves a sigh because he would lose that bet without a doubt.

* * *

Cat Grant was momentarily excited to see Kara until she realised that the unconscious bundle in the blondes arms was her very own son Carter. The excitement melt to deep concern and borderline frantic worry. Alex was at her side in a moment before rushing forward, Cat was standing with a shocked hand on her mouth.

"Kara what happened?" Alex asked immediately checking Carters vitals.

"He stumbled into a Daxamite device that was being kept in the fortress and got his hand stuck in the mechanism." Kara noted the way Alex looked curiously at the lack of injuries to the hand as they walked to the Med bay.

"HE WHAT?!" Cat barked following along behind them.

"I got his hand out but before I could get him out of it it activated and closed us in." Kara explains glancing at Cat when the boy way put on a bed.

"You were with him? What happened to him?" Cat sighed and internal sigh of relief learning Carter hadn't been alone.

"It was a Daxam reproduction chamber. It was more efficient for them to have sex for fun so they developed a way to combine two peoples DNA, when it was made and worked they sterilised the women." Astra explains striding in with Clark a pace behind them.

"You made a baby with my son?" Cat asked looking at Kara completely aghast and Kara couldn't help but laugh which just had Cat scowling.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Kara Danvers!" Cat admonishes and Kara clams up.

"Sorry, it's just Carter said something similar while we were in the… thing." Kara explained.

"To answer the question though, no. The one Kal has at the Fortress is an older one, it was modified by his uncles grandmother. She was trying to develop a way to give people certain abilities. Enhanced abilities. Well I suppose super human abilities. If you were fast it would make you faster kind of thing." Astra explained to the best of her ability but honestly she was a warrior, it was Alura who was the scientist.

"Well his brain isn't huge so it mustn't have worked." Cat says frowning.

"Rao take me." Kara mumbled trying not to laugh. Like mother like son. The mother was scowling at Kara again.

"That's what I said." Carter mumbles from the bed drawing everyone's attention.

"Carter!" Cat gasped out relieved that her boy was awake.

"Its ok mum. Kara kept me safe." Carter smiled trustingly looking from Cat to Kara and then back again.

"I would hardly call this safe. I should never have let you go with them if i thought Kara would just let you wander into danger." Cat was scowling again throwing a glare at Kara who shifted on her feet.

"I'm sorry Cat, i know we should have been keeping a closer eye on him." Kara offers placating.

"Yeah you should! He could have been killed." Cat snapped.

"It wasn't her fault i wandered off Mum." Carter was frowning now.

"You were in an alien building, you should have been watched." Cat grumbled.

"It wasn't Kara's fault." Kal speaks up finally.

In all honesty Kara rather blew his mind, she was so selfless it was borderline ridiculous and when it came to Cat grant it was, well it was noble as heck. But he couldn't allow it to happen, he couldn't let Kara take the brunt of an over protective mother, especially when that mother was Cat Grant. Besides all of that they needed to get this part out of the way so they could get to the matter at hand, that being Kara's catatonic state when they found her.

"What?" Cat scowled at Superman now and the Man of Steel actually stepped back.

"I mean... As soon as we got there i told him he could explore. He was really excited and i honestly didn't realise he'd accidentally activate anything like that." Clark explained shifting on his feet. A similar nervous shuffle to the once Kara had sometimes.

"Mum, i'm sorry but i'm fine" Carter mumbled feeling bad, he had messed up after all.

"That is yet to be seen, but Alex is going to run a test or two." Cat looked at the Agent in question, Alex already had a needle in hand to draw a little blood.

At that point two things happened in pretty quick succession. Firstly, Alex helped Carter get his jacket off, once that was off she helped him roll up his sleeve before lightly pressing the needle to the skin... then pressing a little harder until suddenly the needle snapped. They all watched the needle snap against seemingly granite skin and then suddenly Cat Grant was tilting back as her eyes rolled into her head. Kara was beside Cat in a moment lightly scooping the woman into her arms.

"What the hell happened?" Clark blurted out.

"I think he's... Kryptonian." Astra looked at all those present who where conscious.

"Cool." The grin on Carters face couldn't have been bigger.

* * *

Kara was sitting quietly, Cat had been borderline exhausted, not having slept well for the last few days and was no sound asleep in one of the DEO beds in the Medical wing. Kara was sitting with her while Carter was... uh. Carter was essentially Kryptonian at his core now, of course when Alex had used the inhibitors and had managed to draw a little blood she had learned that Carter was still very much genetically Cat's son, he had all the right markers, but he was also genetically Kryptonian. Carter was in the training room with Clark and Astra, they were teaching him some basics on his new physiology.

At the moment Carter couldn't really do anything, Clarke had explained that his abilities developed over time, he had always been bullet proof but his other abilities and his ability to use them had developed over time. X-Ray and Heat vision after speed and then finally flying. Kara had smiled as that was explained to Carter when his first question was 'Do i get cool glasses like Kara?'. It was amusing and kind of adorable, Alex's immediate response was a firm yes, she was decidedly weirded out by the whole situation but a scientist through and through, she was intrigued.

Even still, there Kara sat beside the sleeping Cat Grant, Cat who was sure to be extremely mad when she woke up. Cat who looked troubled even in her sleep, which bothered Kara more than it should have. She still didn't have her phone with her but she had to wager that there had been plenty or missed early AM calls from Cat on it for the last few days. Kara was still hurt, but she was weak when it came to Cat so the chances of her holding it against Cat was slim. After all, despite the thoughts she had, she was one of the most forgiving people on the planet.

"Kara?" Kara turned and blinked at Cat for a moment, how long had she been awake?

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked gently, she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and gently brushing a stray few strands of hair off of Cat's face.

"Feel like i could take on Superman and smack him down." Cat huffed but smiled a little when Kara laughed.

"Why do you do that?" Cat asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Kara was a somewhat confused by the question.

"Why do you never... blame anyone for the things they do. You're the one i trust most with my son so you were the one i was mad at and you just let me be, even though it was Kent's fault." Cat pointed out with a small frown marring her features. A small frown Kara gently smoothed away with the tips of her fingers.

"I don't know. Its easier for people to be mad at one person than it is to be mad a many and i know for a fact i can take it." Kara smiled and shrugged like it was no big thing.

"Can you? Because i have my doubts. You might not be human but... you exhibit human emotion. I hurt you." Ahh, straight to the heart of the problem.

"I... Well yes. You did hurt me, but its not like that's your fault. I feel a certain way, you do not. Finding out you were back in the dating game on the news was hard but. I can't make you chose me. My issues are my own." She was doing it again, letting people off the hook for things. Taking the brunt of the responsibility.

"Kara... That's not..." Cat trailed off when Carter came running in, at human speed.

"Mum! You're awake." He says moving over to hug her gently.

"Oh my handsome boy, are you ok?" Cat asked ignoring the somewhat cold feeling that washed over her when Kara stepped back.

"I'm fine mum. Like better than fine." Carter had been reasonably excited about his new Kryptonian status, which showed on the wide grin on his face. Cat couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this excited about something.

"He is fine, Cat. But if you'd agree, i'd like to be able to monitor him for the next day or two?" Alex walked into the room looking slightly concerned.

"You can come and stay at the penthouse with us for a couple of days? I don't want him staying here." Carters face fell a little before Alex spoke.

"Yeah sure, I haven't seen the penthouse yet but Kara was raving about the garden. May become boy wonders favourite soon too. Needing the sun and all." Alex pointed out smiling.

"No way, still prefer the living room. Xbox and all." Carter grinned cheekily, Cat just laughed.

"I don't blame you. Kara and i spend most of our free time in front of the TV." Alex grinned and Kara smiled.

Carter started rambling on to Cat about his new abilities and how cool it was and that Astra promised to teach him how to control his new gifts. Kara would have offered but her concern at that moment was Cat and Astra felt responsible. Cat had to admit that after Kara, Astra was the one she trusted the most with her son so it made sense to her that the woman who had practically raised Kara for 13 years should be the one to mentor her 13 year old son. Alex was watching the pair until she noticed the somewhat distant look on her sisters face.

"Kara? Astra said you weren't responsive when they found you." Kara blinked and looked up at Alex, the concern on her sisters face was almost heartbreaking.

Kara regarded her sister, after everything, when Kara had gotten there it had been Alex she had eventually fixated on. Siblings was not a common thing for Kryptonians toward the end there, population control mandated that families could only have one child. Kara had adored her cousin so much because of this, because of her longing to have a sibling, someone to play with with and grow with and learn with. She never got that until her world had ended and she found a new one in Alex. Standing she walks over and wraps her arms around her big sister squeezing almost too tight.

"I'm ok. I love you, Alex." Kara spoke softly softly her face against Alex's shoulder.

"I love you too, Kara." Alex still sounded concerned and Kara leaned back with a little smile.

"I'm fine now. I promise. I just needed some time to myself. But i'm good now. I'm going to go and change though." Kara smiled at Alex, offering an affectionate smile to Cat and Carter as well before walking out of the room. Alex sighed softly, a sound echoed by Cat.

* * *

A few days later Cat was sitting in her office at CatCo. Carter had been doing great and Alex had found no issues after a few days of keeping an eye on him she was back in her own apartment which meant it was a lot quieter at the Grant Residence without Alex and Astra there. Because Astra had to be there of course under the guise of being Carter's mentor and Cats friend but when making eyes at Alex the real motivation wasn't hard to find. Naturally Cat didn't mind one little but, she enjoyed company she kind of just found herself wishing that Kara had visited as well even if she knew she was the reason Kara wouldn't visit.

They had, however, gone back to the morning calls. Cat tried not to think about the fact that Kara answered without fail everytime barring those two days she was MIA. She also didn't think about the fact that they never spoke too personally. Not once did Kara try to talk to Cat about what was going on between them and no once did Cat bring it up. She refused to salt that wound, a wound they both had because she was able to admit to herself that she desired more with Kara, she just couldn't admit it to anyone else. Kara a deserved a lover that she would get a few more years from than what Cat had to offer, she didn't feel to old for Kara in a moral sense but definitely in a sense that Kara deserved more time.

Cat was so deep in thought she didn't even realise someone had entered her office until a voice clearing startled her out of her reverie. She almost wanted to go back to it when she realised what was before her, she had little to absolutely no desire to talk to the pair in front of her. She was so annoyed by their presence that the look of apprehension on their faces didn't even please her like it normally would. Heaving a sigh she leaned back in her seat.

"Miss Teschmacher! Close my doors." Cat glanced behind the interlopers to noticed her current assistant and pretty much everyone else was looking into the office with unmasked curiosity.

"Now I really hope it's a good reason why you two are in my office." Cats tone was almost bored. Almost.

"I don't come here lightly, Cat… but it's been brought to my notice that I've stepped over the line." Perry White started, pausing when Cat laughed.

"Stepped? No no… Lane stepped… you soared over the line, White." Cat's tone became hard.

"Cat…" Perry rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know?" Cat looked at Lois who nodded slowly.

"Yes, Cat. Lucy told me." Lois' tone became apologetic.

"And you're aware of Kara's situation?" Perry frowned but nodded.

"It's been a few weeks and you're only now stepping into my office." Cat pointed out with a scowl.

"We've Uh…. received several emails, some written letters as well… regarding Kara Danvers from staff here." Perry states after a moment. This both surprised Cat and worried her.

"And what did these correspondences have to say?" Cat could make a guess of course but she didn't want to assume.

"Well some of them were quite colourful, some of them not as much. Most of them demanded some sort of apology or compensation." Lois explains after a moment.

"All on Kara Danvers behalf. The girl can't possibly have that much of an effect on the people here." Perry scowls because he was not happy to have been cajoled into coming to National City. Cat actually laughed at that, it was on the derisive side.

"Writing an article defaming someone is one thing but writing an article defaming someone but not doing a lick of research on the subject? Perry… you've embarrassed yourself." Cat delivered in such a bland and bemused way that it cut deeper than if she'd said it in anger.

"Give off, Cat. I know I messed up but your public little rendezvous recently have done a better job of refuting my article than an apology would. Call your dogs off, Cat. It's not as though you're in love with the girl." Perry says scowling only to step back startled when Cat slams her fist on the desk in front of her and rises.

"I am in love with her, you fool. But that is so far from the point here. I am not and have never been involved in a romantic relationship with that wonderful young woman. She was my assistant and that was the relationship I maintained with her. Some asshole with a camera snapped a few rare photos of myself with Kara while I was staying her apartment. Do you want to know why I stayed in her apartment?" Perry had never seen such fury rolling off of Cat Grant, she usually displayed her dissatisfaction in a much more controlled way.

"Do you!?" Cat all but shrieked when Perry White didn't answer her. He nodded.

"I was staying with Kara because I was too… scared, to go back to my own home. A house I no longer own because I couldn't stomach going back there. Do you know why I was scared to go back to my own home, Perry?" Cats tone was considerably calmer, quieter now, but her hand was shaking at her side. Perry shook his head, too intimidated to speak up.

"Because I went out on a date my assistant helped set up with a seemingly nice guy. On that date I was drugged, taken back to my own apartment and sexually assaulted in my own bed… Kara Danvers, the lesbian sexual predator who is after my money, when she found out she took me to her place where she convinced me to let her sister do something of a rape kit and some blood works. She let me stay there, sleep in her bed while she slept on the couch and she, her sister and aunt became my support system. They let me save face… or so I thought. But dear sweet Lane put out her lovely little article." Cat grabbed her glass of water, wishing it had been scotch, and took a fortifying sip.

"Kara Danvers was the brains behind that brilliant article my people put out in response. My support system expanded to my work, not because I'm an amazing person to all these people. No in fact I don't know half their names and the ones I do know I typically refuse to use. Kara had been Kiera for the last two years. No my people here respect me, they know me, but they know Kara too. They adore Kara. They have this, cute, little nickname for her, did Lucy mention it? Sunny Danvers." Cat sighed a little wistfully, White had mortally injured Sunny, Cat had finished her off.

"Yeah, Little Lane mentioned it." Perry was a little wide eyed at the information being given to him.

"Kara Danvers, even now, would lay on a grenade for anyone in this building. Anyone attached to this company, for most people walking down the street she doesn't even know. Kara Danvers is a reason for getting out of bed in the morning. She's the… the sun feeding our plants. Kara Danvers is that person, Perry, that even you would have quickly grown to adore. She took so much shit from me, you know how I can be. Harsh, rude, abrupt, abrasive. Rarely was I kind to her, yet she took everything I threw at her and made it work, managed to meet all of my seemingly impossible expectations and go above and beyond. But not just for me, for everyone here. She saved my job once you know." Cat sat back in her seat now.

"What?" Lois frowned a little, she wasn't aware of that.

"Oh yeah. Kara and her passion, her kindness. She's empowering you know, inspiring. Because even though I was a bitch to her 98% of the time, when Dirk Armstrong plotted a coup against me to force me to step down and sell out, that girl and three of her closest friends refused to give up and uncovered the truth for me. She saved my job again a few weeks ago when some weak little man, still wiping his wet nurses milk off his lip, attacked her as a way to get to me… the board were threatening legal action which would have seriously put my job at risk. Kara quit a job she absolutely loved, a job she got to go to every day and spend time being with friends and people who liked her. Quit just to save me from being dragged through the mud." Cat sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"She will get another job somewhere else. Make different friends." Perry argued with a small frown. Cat stared at him for a moment before making eye contact with Eve Tessmacher. The new assistant came into the room.

"Yes, Ms Grant?" Eve asked a little anxiously.

"Miss Teschmacher, how many resumes has Kara Danvers dropped off to work places in the last two and a half weeks?" Cat asked calmly.

"Um… to my knowledge she's dropped off to 37 separate establishments, a total of 54 resumes." Eve explained factually.

"Still unemployed?" Cat asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Eve nodded glancing at Perry White when he shifted on his feet a little.

"Why are you so invested?" Perry turned to Cat.

"I just told you why. Kara and i were nothing but professional but yes, i am in love or at least i know i could be if i let myself. She is phenomenal. Would you like to see some of the impact?" Cat didn't wait for a response from Perry.

"Miss. Teschmacher, send out a general announcement. I want everyone that sent emails or written letters to Perry White or the Daily Planet in my office in five minutes." Cat informs.

"Cat that isn't necessary." Perry attempts to get out of it but Eve was already sending the message out to everyone in the building. Company email was beautiful sometimes.

"Oh no but it is. See you seem to be struggling with just why you're here. I didn't ask you to come here Perry, but i can tell you why you are here. Its not for me." Cat stood again to get herself a glass of m&m's.

Perry seemed to want to protest more but he held his tongue, Lois on the other hand sat down on the off white sofa and heaved a sigh. She had messed up so much in the last month and Perry had only exacerbated that by letting her run that slanderous story in the first place. Of course with their once friendly feud with Cat that had been a blind but simple choice to make. Neither expected things to get this out of hand, Kara had been caught in the crossfire and as someone who counted Kara as family Lois felt absolutely miserable about that.

* * *

Supergirl and Solarflare landed on the balcony of the DEO and strode in. Kara was nattering away, they were both on a bit of a high after their most recent bettle, a group of four K'hund that had been on Fort Razz had been attempting a bank heist. It had been touch and go for a moment there but the duo had over powered the K'hund just before the DEO had arrive. They were set to join the first one Supergirl had beat up and let go when she was under the effects of the Red K.

"That was great." Kara grinned feeling more like herself now than she had a few weeks ago.

"You are quite formidable. Like, i knew you were but seriously you're surprisingly strong all things considered." Astra was grinning as well as they approached Alex and Hank who were looking at the monitors. Kara flexed her muscles playfully.

"I'm faster than you too." The blonde comments with a smirk.

"You're skinnier than me." Astra makes the excuse defensively.

"I'm broader across the shoulders and i have larger breasts. I'm less Aerodynamic." Kara points out.

"Yeah, Kara kind of has a point."Alex chimes amused by the Kryptonians banter.

"You're supposed to be on my side! I cook for you." Astra huffed indignantly at Alex who just grinned.

"I'm on the side of facts and honey... you're slow." Alex points out cheekily. She didn't see it coming.

One moment Alex and Astra were there and the next they were gone, a few seconds later Astra was standing there looking casual as the next person, even going so far as to look at her nails as though there might be something under them. Hank looked at the older superhero for a moment and then heaved a sigh shaking his head at the antics. No sooner had he turned away did Alex's voice appear over the comms.

"That was hardly funny, General." Alex was scowling, it was clear by her tone and Astra couldn't help but smirk.

"You should consider just how... slow, i am next time you're running that pretty little mouth, Brave One." Astra cooed tauntingly. It did not have the affect she was hoping.

"Sweet Rao... You've got it bad don't you." Kara mock gagged and Alex could be heard sputtering over the Comms. Winn was snickering in his seat.

"What?" Astra straightens a little, confused.

"Gods she doesn't even know when she's flirting." Hank mumbled rubbing his head. Astra actually blushed now.

Kara and Winn burst out laughing, Alex had gone quiet and Astra huffed and sat down in an empty seat pouting a little, it was almost cute. Hank on the other hand was entirely bemused by the situation, he was aware of Alex's growing feelings for the woman, had been since the first time Alex had met Astra but he wasn't aware that Astra might well return those feelings. It was a decidedly good match that he could definitely get behind. Now if only Kara could get her act into gear his honorary daughters could actually be happy instead of going through the motions. Life would be easier for him too he was certain.

"Look, I'm new to this ok. My marriage with Non was arranged, I didn't have to try with him." Astra huffed indignantly.

"No don't worry, you're doing amazing. It takes a lot to fluster Alex." Kara chuckled lightly giving Astra the thumbs up. She may have said more but her phone pinged.

Kara, Ms. Grant has requested your presence in her office. Like five minutes ago. The text was from a CatCo number, Eve.

"I… gotta go." Kara frowns leaving in the blink of an eye. She went to the apartment and got changed before heading to CatCo, taking the lift up to her old office a small frown marring her features.

"Wow.. that was quick." Eve says meeting Kara at the lift.

"I was in the area." Kara lies easily enough walking into the bullpen and seeing a lot of smiling faces.

"What's going on?" Kara asked softly, she'd met Eve not long after Cat finally hired her and gave the bubbly blonde some pointers on keeping the Queen of All Media happy.

"Oh, Lois Lane and Perry White are here… they made a mistake. Ms. Grant is making sure they know it." Eve smirked in such a way that made Kara feel like she was going places in this job, it was almost frightening.

"Lois is here?" Kara perks up a little. She hadn't seen her for a while.

"Yep. Go on in." Eve urges. Kara does just that.

As soon as Cat noticed Kara the older blonde smiled happily and stood from where she was sitting on the edge of her desk, walking over she curled a hand around Kara's arm and pulled her to the front of the office through a throng of people. Employees from all departments were crammed into the office some even spilling out into the bullpen. They were all happy to see Kara and were murmuring greetings here and there as Cat pulled her to the front. Perry White and Lois Lane were standing aside looking decidedly shame faced. Kara got a little kick out of that just personally, they deserved it.

"Cat? … Whats going on?" Kara asked adjusting her glasses a little nervously.

"Well, Kara, Perry and Lois are here to apologise. For what they've done to you." Cat points out leaning against the desk there beside Kara.

"That had to be a public event?" Kara laughed lightly gesturing her ex-coworkers.

"Oh, no no. No my employees are here because they're the reason Perry White even showed up in my office. They've all written White or Lois or both, letters of disgust and disappointment mostly. All on your behalf." Cat further explains a little grin on her face.

Kara looked a little shocked really, she knew she had friends within the office but the fact they'd rallied for her. That they'd thought of her after she'd left the building, it did amazing things to her and Sunny took her first breath in a little while. The people she knew, had known for a little over two years now, all smiled happily at Kara just pleased to see the girl after weeks of her absence.

"I… I don't know what to say. Thanks guys. It means a lot." Kara spoke in a soft sincere and definitely happy tone.

"I count you as the reason I got my promotion, my own merit be damn. We all really missed you." Chelsea was there of course, she had been one of Kara's biggest fans for a while now.

Kara actually reared up a little and opened her arms moving forward toward Chelsea who met her half way in a happy hug. Gesturing loosely at the others Kara soon found herself in the middle of the biggest group hug she'd ever been a part of, and she was at its center. Cat watched on with a little smirk as Perry and Lois saw the full scope of the effect Kara Danvers had on people. Kara had to admit that this was even more satisfying than having people put themselves between Supergirl and imminent danger.

"You see that White?" Cat asked tilting her head with a little smirk still curling her lips.

"I see it. I know I made a mistake. I don't know how to fix it." Perry spoke as the group hug broke up and Kara turned to look at the man.

"You can't fix it. Your schoolyard feuds with Cat Grant cost me my job, my livelihood and have made it near impossible for me to find a job. I'm at risk of having to move in with my sister at this point as I'm unable to find the money for rent and extremely reminiscent of college as far as my diets concerned. You can't fix this and frankly the fact you've come here simply to state that you don't know how to fix it is honestly insulting." Perry White and Lois both shifted on their feet uncomfortably at Kara's little speech.

"You're broke?" Cat asked a little startled.

"Mostly. I'll work something out, it's fine but the point is if you're here for some sort of understand then great. I'm sure at this point you understand perfectly what your petty actions have done. But it makes no difference. It's out there now, Kara Danvers is a name people hear and think of gold digging predators praying on the female work force. I couldn't tell you how many job applications have been rejected at this point. 40 some-odd. You can apologise. Not to me, though. You can apologise to Cat for taking photos of her taken out of context and attempting a deeply personal attack on her. You can apologise for causing her the stress of potential legal backlash, the stress of having to find another assistant. Cat Grant has worked damn hard to get to where she is now and you could have ruined that with a singular article." Kara was scowling both at her cousins wife and the man Lois worked for. No one looked very surprised that Kara would brush off what was done to her in favour of defending Cat Grant.

"Maybe I've done you a favour? Seems things are fairly mutual here." Perry looked from Kara to Cat.

"Piss off, Perry. Let's not act like I'm completely incapable of handling my own love life and all it entails." Cat scowled at that. James Olsen cleared his throat.

"I Uh, still haven't heard that apology." The photographer smirks. Perry scowls.

"I'm sorry Cat, i feel like it's all too little too late but if it means anything I'd like to call off all personal attacks from here on out. That is beneath us and I'd rather we not have anymore…. Kara Danvers incidents in the future." Perry offers diplomatically.

"Kara's is a unique case, Perry, there won't be anymore instances like this ever. I have too much honour to personally attack you. Now get out of my office, all of you…. except you Kara I'd like a word." It was about as good as Cat was capable of offering Perry as far as confirmation she'd agree to the truce. He, along with everyone else, shuffled out.

"Can we get a coffee later, Kara?" Lois asked softly lingering in the doorway beside Eve who was ushering everyone out.

"Call me." Kara smiled gently at Lois Lane.

Once everyone was gone from the room Cat, who had remained sitting on her desk had turned her head slightly to regard the young woman seriously. Immortal alien she may be but it still made Kara a little nervous when people stared at her. It was clear to see that Cat was deliberating quite seriously and even clearer to see when the CEO had come to a conclusion. Kara swallowed and waited for Cat to speak.

"I'd like to offer you enough money to secure 6 months rent." That was not at all what Kara was expecting, the frown on her face showing that.

"No. Absolutely not. No." Kara shook her head adamantly but this response took Cat by surprise a little bit.

"What? Why?" Cat asked confused.

"It's just… insult to injury. You're the last person I would want… pity, from. I don't want to be your charity case." Kara shook her head and adjusted her glasses again.

"Its not like that. It's just me helping you not be homeless." Cat points out.

"No, it's exactly like that. I'm a gold digger remember? How's it going to look if that gets out? Cat Grant paying for her mistress' apartment. Get me pregnant and that would be the icing on the cake." Kara laughed bitterly.

"Who would find out?" Cat scowled because this situation was starting to get to her.

"I don't know but it would be just my luck, wouldn't it. Besides I just don't want… I don't want your money." Kara wrapped her arms around herself, it was that or adjust her glasses for the fifth time in a minute.

"Why?!" Cat asked exasperated.

"Because! Because I don't want you to feel like this is your fault! Like any of it is. And because I'm mad at you right now! And because I'm hurting." Kara practically shouted and Cat looked taken back.

"You're mad at me?" Cat focused on that because why not.

"Yes! You… this all happened and then you pulled away. You… you use me, and that's ok! Because I allow it, I don't mind it, but I'm mad because the only time I get to talk to you anymore is of a morning after you've had a nightmare. You realised I have feelings beyond friendship for you and you pulled away and I don't know why, I thought… well I mean I'm stupid to have thought it right? Why would you? An alien…" This time the laugh was strained and Kara's eyes were shimmering, Cat could see that even if Kara refused to look at her.

"Kara, come here." Cat, who was still sitting on her desk, pointed to the floor in front of her. Kara hesitated but did as she was told.

"You're not… you're not stupid Kara. You're actually, well, you're spot on. I did do all those things, I do do them. I only talk to you of a morning because I'm selfish enough that I need you to chase the nightmares away but I also feel like you can do so much better. I'm old and set in my ways and I'm crotchety and stubborn and I hate being wrong and I'll argue about the silliest things if I think I can win. I've never had a successful relationship and I have so much baggage. You could have someone so much better and that's what I want for you. But you're right about the rest of it too. I'm hopelessly in love with you." Cat sighed the admission. Kara looked momentarily hopeful before she frowned.

"So… you love me too but you won't be with me because you think I deserve… better?" Kara asks for clarification.

"Right." Cat nods and Kara steps back her expressions going blank.

"You know when I was young my parents never had a lot of time for me, father was a scientist and mother was part of the justice system on Krypton. They chose to have me and then left me to my aunt to raise. Then they used me to capture my aunt. When Kryptons destruction was imminent they chose to send me away when I would have chosen to die with my planet. When I got here my cousin didn't need nor want me and I was sent to the Danvers. I was raised to hide who I am and not to use my powers. I got s few freedoms as I grew up, picked my school and my classes but they were human choices that everyone had to make. Alex tried so hard to make me not be Supergirl and I understand now but it was hard, I was encouraged not to make that choice. The world had Superman, it didn't need Supergirl too. I'm just wondering when it's going to be." Kara's hand was shaking as she adjusted her glasses again.

"When what's going to be?" Cat asked softly but she could practically hear Astra from days before in her head.

"When it's going to be my turn to make my own choices. I can't tell if this is just some cop out for you, maybe it's too hard for you to be with Supergirl but you realise you can't have Kara Danvers without Supergirl and you're just unable to handle that. Maybe you don't understand what you're doing to me. I'm sorry I can't be enough." Kara turned to walk out only to feel a small hand catch her wrist.

"Kara Zor-El, That is who you are. Sister to Alex Danvers and protector of earth. It's safer for you to have an alter ego but that doesn't make you two different entities. Kara Zor-El is young and will find someone deserving of her." Cat says softly, expression like the words hurt her.

Kara turned fully to face Cat Grant, feeling the hand fall away from her wrist. Without thought to anyone who might have been watching through glass walls, after all what did it matter now? Kara lifted her hands and cupped Cats face before leaning down slightly and pressing her lips to Cats. Cat stood stock still for a moment before seemingly melting into the kiss, it was chaste but it spoke volumes to both of them. When Kara pulled back Cat barely managed to stifle a whimper as hands fell away and Kara stepped back.

"You don't get it… you're my choice Cat. No matter what you think I deserve or could find… No one knows you like I do and I love every little thing that makes you you. This, currently infuriating and painful, selflessness of yours? The way you can over react to things, the way you set things on fire with your eyes way better than I ever could when you're mad. All of it. Everything that is Cat Grant. I love you. You are my choice. You will be my choice for a very long time to come." Kara murmured but the conviction in her expression was, thrilling and terrifying.

Before Cat could get her wits about her Kara turned and practically ran out of the office. Not before Cat saw a tear finally spill down a porcelain cheek. Not before her staff had seen, not heard, the interaction between the two women. Witnessed the distress and devastation. Witnessed the realisation of mistakes made.

* * *

Carter's first day at School since gaining his abilities had been borderline hellish, Luke, his schoolyard nemesis, was particularly unbearable, using his mother and Kara's not-relationship as an excuse to bully him. He'd managed not to lose his cool with the guys but it had been tough, worse even knowing that his new abilities meant he could totally put Luke in his place. He had lost count of how many times he had thought of Kara and Clarke. They managed to get through middle school and high school without beating people up.

"Hey Kid." Astra greeted Carter at the entrance to the middle school with a smile. He happily walked over and hugged her.

"Hey Astra. How are you?" Carter asked smiling pleased to see the woman.

"I'm good. You?" Astra inquired but before the boy could answer someone spoke up behind them.

"Who's this Grant, another one of your mums girlfriends?" Carter heaved a sigh of long suffering. Luke.

"This is Astra, She's my mums best friend." Carter explains in a tone of almost boredom.

"I bet that's what she tells you." Luke sneers.

"I'm sorry. You know, for your families dysfunction." Astra says to the now confused young boy.

"What are you talking about." Luke scowls a little.

"Well your family must be dysfunctional for you to have such an opinion on Carters mother. Does yours sleep around? A new guy each weekend. Or maybe it's your father." Astra seems to contemplate this but Luke goes red face.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about." Luke practically shouts at Astra but the woman lightly places a hand on his shoulder.

"You discredit Carter to make yourself feel better, but maybe you'd feel better if instead of goading him you opened up to him. Carters an exceptional young man, you'd be lucky to have a friend like him." Astra spoke gently and Luke looked momentarily distressed before pulling away and walking off.

"How do you do that? I saw your hand shake like you just wanted to smack him but you were kind." Carter points out a little in awe.

"Power isn't strength, wisdom is. Being calm even when you know it would be easier to knock heads, That's power. It's something I've only recently learned too. Now come along, it's time for some training before I get you home." Astra says grinning.

"Will Kara be there?" Carter looked hopeful.

"I'm not sure, bud. But Alex and I will be and if she isn't there today you'll be able to show her how good you've gotten tomorrow." Astra grinned and Carter, though a little disappointed, had to agree that would be good.

* * *

Kara was walking head down down the street when she bumped into someone. At first she just mumbled an apology before looking up, it was two women, brunettes and business women by the looks of it. Kara blushed faintly and apologised again when the woman with the pony tail shook her head.

"It's alright. You don't look like you're having a good day. I'm Lena Luthor and this is Samantha Arias." The skirt clad woman offered her hand to Kara. Kara shook both women's hands.

"I'm Kara Danvers. I really am sorry for bumping into you, I should be watching where I'm going." Kara smiled gently.

"Kara Danvers…. oh! The woman White slandered. I can only assume by your kicked puppy expression that things have not been going well since then." Lena offered apologetically. Kara was a little surprised, this was the first Luthor she had met that she actually liked.

"Yeah not so much. Throw in all the mess that is… was… my relationship with Cat Grant and the idea of eating my feelings and slipping into a food coma aren't so bad after all." Kara half laughed.

"Well… Lena and I were just going to get some lunch you want to join us? Sometimes having company is better than wandering around bumping into people on the street." Sam offered with a friendly smile on her face.

"Oh no I don't want to intrude." Kara gestured a little and fixed her glasses.

"You wouldn't be. Come on, come tell us about your drama, ours is so bland these days." Lena thread an arm around one of Kara's and before Kara could protest Sam had done the same on the other side as they lead the alien down the street to a quaint little diner.

The conversation had been very light until their food had arrived at the table, three turkey clubs and a side of fries the three had decided to share as well as soft drink for each of them. Kara was rather fond of the pair already actually and pleased even more to learn that not only did they work together but they were in a relationship and had been for a few months. They admitted to having had some issues in the beginning but had gotten things fairly well sorted out since. As well as that Sam had a teenage daughter named Ruby who was a really happy fun kid. It reminded Kara of Carter and she sighed softly as she had meant to be there training him not having a late lunch with strangers.

"I'll admit, I'm surprised you're even sitting here talking to me. After what my brother did most people won't associate with Luthors." Lens says after a moment.

"Ah well I believe in judging people by their own merit not the past actions of family members." Kara smiled and shrugged.

As it happened Lena had only recently come to National City, after Superman had put Lex in prison. Someone needed to run Luthor Corp and the shares were all signed over to Lena after Lex was imprisoned. Lena was also planning to change the name to L Corp in the bid to change the image of Luthor Corp and make it a worthy business once again. Sam was a huge help in that as the domestic partners seemed to mesh very well with work as well and had been able to power through the logistics together quite easily, Kara was impressed by them. To top it all off they were just so happy and friendly it was hard for Kara to have anything but a positive opinion of them.

"So, talking about merit, was there any in what White published?" Lena looked more curious than anything else.

"Well I can assure you I am not a sexual predator. I've had two sexual partners in the my life, both extremely brief and disappointing. How ever in regard to that Whites article may have merit in that I am most assuredly gay, it just took me a while to figure that out. I'm also not a gold digger." Kara chuckled lightly and both women smiled at her.

"But it really messed things up for you, yeah? I know how many hoops Sam and I had to jump through when we started our relationship." Lena wrinkled her nose in apparent disgust that there were so many rules to being with someone sometimes.

"Cat and I had been in a pretty good place until then. Nothing romantic don't get me wrong. But we were close, I was helping her through some things while she organised a new house. We don't really talk as friends so much now though. She… I don't even know. She told me she loves me today but that she thinks I can do better. She's 'old' and stubborn. Refuses to give me a chance." Kara sighs, she was beginning to realise it was easier to talk to strangers and that she didn't want these women to be strangers for much longer.

"Wow you got dumped before you even got in a relationship." Lena blurts out only to earn a light smack on the arm from Sam.

"Lena that's insensitive." Sam says giving Kara and apologetic look.

"No no. She's right. Cold truth." Kara chuckled and made a gesture.

"I don't know. I'm just… hurt. I've lost everything in the last month, my friends i hardly see anymore, Cat, CatCo. My landlords been on me to find work so I 'don't fall behind on rent' which is a serious risk because no one will hire me." Kara missed the look the two women shared.

"We will hire you." Lena and Sam spoke at the same time.

"What?" Kara frowned a little.

"Sure, I'm CEO and Sam is CFO, we work out of the same floor and if you think you can handle it… well our last assistant was not really who we thought at all." Lena explains seriously.

"Besides we are aware of Cat Grant, if you can work for her for two years you can work for us easy." Sam grins.

"You meet all our requirements. Smart, friendly, capable." Lena was really going hard with her pitch.

"Well I...uh. How can I say no? It's not every day I stumble into a job opportunity. Not these days." Kara laughs an actual happy laugh for once. Of course ignoring the fact a member of the House Of El would be working for a Luthor. Totally beside the point.

* * *

Carter was in the 'garden' when his mother got home, Cat continued to employ a 'nanny' but was quite aware that yes, she no longer really needed someone looking after her now indestructible son. Yet he was still a child, her child, she had simply explained to the woman that Carter had considerably more trust now than he might have had and so was free to do as he pleased inside the home. Like now, he could have been playing Xbox but he was choosing to go through the forms Alex had shown him.

It had been a week since Kara and Cat had confessed feelings, feelings they both shared but that Cat seemed so reluctant to follow through on. Or so he had thought. Of course Cat didn't confide in her son her plans. No, Carter was too close to those closest to her mark.

"Hello Sweetheart." Cat smiles gently seeing the young man working on the moves Alex and Astra had been teaching him.

"Hey mum. How was work?" Carter smiled gently, he was still upset about everything that happened with his mum and Kara.

"It was work. Nothing eventful today." She smiles.

"How was school, and training?" She added.

"School was… weird. Luke wanted to hang out with me today, I think he's really taken Aunt Astra's words to heart." Carter explained sitting down on one of the chairs he had moved earlier to make space.

"Well its better than bullying right?" Cat asked gently sitting across from her son.

"Yeah I don't have time for that." Carter chuckles.

"What about training? It's not getting in the way of your school work?" Cat was genuinely curious. She knew that intellectually speaking he was above par and had remained that way even after his transformation but she had to ask.

"Yeah actually, Alex came up with this thing where either she, Kara or Astra would quiz me on random things while they're teaching me to fight. It makes it easier to remember the moves they teach and the questions and answers as well." He explained and Cat was impressed and pleased that the girls had made a conscious effort not to let him fall behind academically.

"I'm glad. I have to ask though, you know you don't have to do the superhero thing right?" Cat points out gently.

"I know mum, and I'm still a long ways off being able to do any real superhero stuff. I mean I can't fly or see through things or heat vision yet. But it can't hurt to learn and honestly if I end up half as good as Supergirl or Solarflare then I'll be doing pretty good you know." Carter smiled happily and Cat wasn't surprised to be reminded of how smart and mature her boy really is.

"I'm proud of you. But I want to ask for some help." Cat says gently.

"Help with what mum?" He asks tilting his head in ever the curious way.

"I want… I want to be what she deserves. I want to be worthy of being her choice." Cat looked down feeling rather vulnerable.

"You already are mum. Kara loves you, she told you that." Carter points out softly, the hope was shining in his eyes.

"Yes she did but I've hurt her far more than I ever anticipated I would." Cat reasons.

"You want to make it up to her?" Carter understands now and when Cat nods he smiles.

"Then we need to go to Midvale." Carter grinned suddenly.

"Midvale? Why?" Cat frowned a little.

"Well Astra is already on Team SuperCat but you need to start at the beginning. Which means you need to go and see Mrs Danvers." Carter grinned brightly.

"I'm not asking for her hand in marriage." Cat was a little flustered by the idea of speaking with Eliza, a woman she is only a year younger than, about seeing her youngest daughter.

"Of course not, Kryptonians don't do it that way." Carter waved her off amused.

"Carter…" Cat huffed.

"I'm going to call Aunt Astra, maybe she can fly us there now." Carter was gone to get his phone before Cat could speak.

* * *

Eliza really hadn't been expecting visitors. Especially not at 7:46PM that night, but apparently some things just can't wait. Which was why Cat Grant and two unknowns, one of which was like her Kara, was standing on her doorstep smiling. Cat looked anxious, the boy resembling her was grinning and the other woman who looked extremely familiar, was looking a little nervous as well.

"Cat, to what do i owe this unexpected pleasure?" Eliza stepped back to allow the trio to enter her home.

"Well, it's because of Kara and Alex." Cat offered as they stepped in.

"Are the girls ok?" Eliza was immediately worried.

"Oh no, yes they're fine. Don't worry. They don't actually know we are here." Cat explains cringing a little at the mother's worry.

"Then does this have anything to do with that article from the Daily Planet a month ago?" Eliza was frowning a little as she lead them into the living room.

"Yes and no, first. This is my son Carter and this is Astra In-Ze, Kara's Aunt." Cat explains offering the introductions. Carter grinned and Astra stepped forward and hugged Eliza before the older blonde could speak.

"You have done such an amazing job of raising Kara." Astra was nothing but grateful.

"I believe that was mostly in part due to you. She mentioned you a lot those first few years." Eliza smiled as she returned the hug.

"She was everything I'd have wanted in my own child. Perfect." Astra smiled fondly.

"Indeed. So you mentioned Alex as well. And the article. What's going on?" Eliza sat down.

"Mum and Aunt Astra are in love with Kara and Alex respectively." Carter blurts out and the three women looked at him with varying expressions. Cat was frustrated and Astra was a little surprised but Eliza was amused.

"Ok well… tell me about it? You first Cat, you're seeing Kara like the article implied?" Eliza wasn't expecting the frustrated sigh.

"Where do I even start?" Cat mumbles more to herself.

"My mum was assaulted by a man and those pictures were taken without her consent. Kara and Alex as well as Astra were both helping mum through it when all that happened but despite how they feel for each other they were not and are not in a relationship." Carter summarised simplistically. Again with the looks.

"Alright so, how's Kara been? I assume not well if you're all here." Eliza tilted her head slightly taking it all in stride.

"Not great no. An incident with Carter kind of bought her around but for the most part she's kind of closed off and… well sad," Astra frowned a little not sure how to articulate.

"An incident with Carter? Are you alright? She's mentioned how amazing you are." Eliza smiled at the young man.

"Oh I'm fine. Better than. I uh… accidentally got turned into a Kryptonian." Carter admits a little sheepishly, his mum was still upset that he poked around in things he shouldn't have.

"You… what?" Eliza was both shocked and amazed.

"Yeah… I was at the Fortress looking for Kara when she disappeared and kind of poked around into something I shouldn't. Kara was inside a device meant to draw out and amplify a persons strongest traits." Carter explained glancing at his mum and Astra before giving Eliza his attention.

"So makes the fast faster? I can see how you'd have been changed then. What's stronger than a kryptonians DNA when coupled with a human. Is it a total transformation?" Eliza asked Carter.

"I still have a few genetic markers that relate me to my mum still but they're less human and more bloodlines related." Carter explains smiling.

"Wow that's incredible. Carter of the House Of Meow." Eliza deadpanned. Cat sputtered and Carter snorted a laugh. Astra struggled not to laugh.

"Nice one." Carter laughed heartily.

"Yes yuck it up." Cat huffed though the amusement was in her eyes.

"Well if you're going to be in love with my daughter you best get used to a little ribbing." Eliza grinned at Cat.

"Now, how do you fit into this?" Eliza looked at Astra who clamped her her hand over Carters mouth when he opened it.

"I was very misguided once, I actually had Alex kidnapped and held her against her will once. Pretty much from that moment I've… had feelings for her. She's extremely fierce and brave and very honourable. She actually… killed me. Shortly before my ex-husband had initiated the Myriad." Astra explained without great detail.

"How are you alive?" Eliza asked confused.

"We are unsure. My burial pod drifted towards the sun. We theorised that a solar flare might have jump started my molecular regeneration. It hurt a lot. Because of the Kryptonite I woke before the wound was healed. I felt it for weeks before I could even move." Astra was frowning a little as she remembered and smiled lightly at Cat when she felt the comforting hand on her knee.

"So my daughter killed you and now you're in love with her?" Eliza just had to be clear.

"Well to be fair my feelings began to develop well before she stabbed me. But effectively yes." Astra cringed a little, She was aware of how bizarre that situation was.

"Alright. Well I'm not exactly sure why you are here. Kryptonians don't ask for their desired hand in marriage." Eliza points out and both Astra and Cat blushed lightly, Carter smirked.

"Actually they're here at my suggestion. See mum, she's really hurt Kara. Kara has admitted her feelings, heck at this point they've both admitted it. But Kara lost everything for mum and mum… handled things badly." Carter was gentle in his delivery but Cat sneered.

"Oh now Carter, you can be honest. I was a complete bitch. An idiot. I thought it would be easier for Kara if I was seen dating again. Men. I didn't really consider Kara's feelings at that time, I hurt her and I pulled away from the friendship we had built but I also used her. I would call her every morning before dawn after… nightmares. But I would barely acknowledge her at all throughout the day. I thought she deserved better, I didn't much consider what she wanted." Cat sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Ahh. Bit of a bungle then. So then, you came to me for?" Eliza looked from the women to the boy.

"Because I thought if they were going to win Aunt Alex and Kara over and they were going to prove themselves worthy then they needed to start at the start. That means you." Carter explains seriously.

"Yes we really should apologise to you for the way we've treated the girls in the past. We've both wronged them." Astra nodded her expression apologetic. Eliza smiled gently.

"You got killed by my eldest and when you had the chance to come back you came back and apologised and made good on your second chance, your life now as Solarflare. That's worthy. You don't need to apologise to me for my daughters sake, they're strong independent women. But I appreciate it. Just keep doing what you're doing." Eliza smiled at Astra.

"As for you. You must know that none of this was your fault. Your reactions were a chain reaction from another's actions against you. Kara unfortunately got caught up in that but she willingly made some sacrifices for you and I highly doubt that girl, with her heart so big, would blame you for a moment." Eliza offered seriously looking at Cat.

"That's what makes it worse. What I've done." Cat sighed sadly.

"It isn't great, Cat. But you are aware of what you need to fix yes? You don't need my forgiveness for that. You don't even need Kara's, you just need to show her that her choice matters." Eliza smiled reassuringly.

"Wow… no wonder Aunt Alex and Kara are so wholesome." Carter mumbles in awe of Eliza's understanding.

"Of course. Now… neither of those girls have come out to me yet… don't tell them I know?" Eliza queried only to see Astra and Cats eyes go wide.

"Oh my god we just outed Double Danvers to their mother!" Cat groaned.

"Double Danvers?" Eliza asked amused.

"It's the collective nickname Winn and I gave them." Carter chuckled lightly and Eliza chuckled.

"I'll be sure to remember that one." The older woman grinned.

"Now… who wants a drink? Coffee, wine? I have some scotch." Eliza offered smiling.

"Scotch." The three visitors say at the same time. Three sets of eyes turning on Carter.

"I'm kidding." He chuckled holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hot chocolate for you." Eliza stood amused.

"Thanks, Gramma." Carter smiled easily and Eliza melted a little.

"Gosh, even if things don't work out with your mum and Kara you can totally be my honorary grandson." Eliza smiled happily. Astra smiles.

"He's a great kid isn't he. I'll help you with the drinks." Astra offered fondly and Eliza nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Lena!" Sam shrieked as she fell out of her office door looking a little damp and put out.

Kara bit her lip hard so as not to react as she was bent over her desk organising both women's schedules.

"Yes love?" Lena appeared in her own door as straight face as ever. Sam growled.

"Tell me how you did it." The slightly younger of the pair grouched.

"Did what?" Lena asked coyly.

"You know!" Sam glares as a drop of water dripped off her nose.

"I have no idea. Why are you so wet?" Lena asks smirking now.

"Oh that's how you want to play this hm?" Sam stalked towards the CEO.

"Sam… no. This is a designer jacket." Lena had made the mistake of stepping out of her office and closing the door behind her.

The CEO had no chance as she turned to get back into the office, Sam put on a burst of speed and launched herself at Lena. The owner of L Corp barely had time to turn around and put her hands up in an attempt to stave off the sodden body of her girlfriend. It was pointless, Sam was stronger than Lena and the boss couldn't help but let out a disgruntled squawk as a wet face was pressed to her neck and cool water transferred into her own clothes.

Kara was amused, she had found she rather liked these playful little games the pair played, she also didn't mind being part of preparations like she had been today. Kara had helped Lena set up the hidden sprinkler system in the office that morning before Sam had gotten in. She also enjoyed the aftermath, Sam and Lena rarely fought it seemed so these pranks the pair pulled on one another often times resulted in an impromptu make out session. Like this time. Sam had Lena pressed into the doors as they engaged in a lip lock. Kara didn't watch them, that would be weird. But she enjoyed the love they obviously shared and she loved how they weren't really shy about showing it.

"They do that often?" Alex asked from beside Kara's desk, Kara had been so distracted by the pair she hadn't heard her sister come up.

"Every Wednesday and Friday." Kara returned happily leaning back in her seat, she raised an eyebrow seeing a bouquet of flowers and a bag of…

"Potstickers?" Kara queried with a slight frown.

"Yup." Alex smiles setting them in front of Kara.

"You didn't tell us you were seeing someone Danvers." Sam teased Kara lightly immediately getting the wrong idea as the couple had been distracted by the new comer in the office.

"You mean, Alex? That would be because I'm not seeing anyone… Alex's my sister." Kara chuckles.

"Wow… ok. Yeah you guys look nothing alike." Sans expression became apologetic as Lena took the card from the flowers.

"'Food equals happiness right. Heard these were your favourite foods. CG'" Lena frowned slightly as she read it out loud.

"Well I'm not surprised she has you running errands for her." Kara was grinning brightly but her boss' looked a little confused.

"I don't get it." Lena drawls after a moment.

"That's Cat Grant apologising. She never actually apologises. Verbally." Kara explains smiling at the flowers and the food.

"Wait wait. You said she hasn't spoken to you for almost a week now?" Sam was confused.

"She hasn't and she looks like Hell because of it." Alex explains with a slight frown.

"General said something about 'don't want her to feel like that's the only reason I want her' or something along those lines. I don't even know, those two have been plotting lately." Alex added with a huff and Kara frowned.

"Who is General?" Lena was looking more confused.

"My Aunt, she and Alex have weird little pet names. Aunt Astra is like super into Alex and Alex is like super into pretending she's not also super into Astra while also staring at Astra any chance she gets in the kind of way you two look at each other all the time." Kara offers with a smirk when Alex blushes.

"Oh like she's undressing her with her eyes." Sam nodded and Alex went bright red.

"And I'm out." Alex huffs turning and walking out without another word.

"Did we make her mad?" Lena asks a little worried by Alex's exit. Kara just laughs and shake her head.

"Nah, she's just embarrassed, smart enough to know when her best move is to remove herself from a situation. She'd have never won if she'd stayed and denied it." Kara chuckled.

"So… you guys want some potstickers? Cat bought me a bunch… they're still hot." Kara grinned at the way her new friends faces lit up. Even Sam who was still in wet clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am most curious how you all feel about Carter Grant at this point because yes, he is my new spin on Superboy though honestly i would likely give him a different Alter Ego and simply reference Superboy instead of simply calling him Superboy.
> 
> As for chapter updates i'm going to try to keep them as frequent as possible but i'm wanting longer chapters, around 19k-20k words is my goal. I will warn you now though, that I am super gay and super single but have two super little kids that demand my attention, especially with school holidays coming up so i am unsure how frequently i can update here.   
> Rest assured though i will update when possible.


End file.
